Faded From the Winter
by Lady Lithe
Summary: “Harry!” she cried, slapping him. “Don’t do this to yourself!” He didn’t even flinch as her hand impacted his hollow face. Tears sprung into Ginny’s eyes. Gritting her teeth, she did the only thing she could think of. She ripped off her shirt.
1. Chapter 1: Just Breathe

Faded From the Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. How sad. I do, however, own my OC Lain. Also, the plot was inspired by the anime game "Rumbling Hearts."

Summary: What do you do when your best friend is going out with the guy you've always loved? What do you do when your best friend falls into a coma and that guy is slowly killing himself? And what do you do, after you've won his heart, when your best friend wakes up? Ginny doesn't know anymore.

Summary Version II:

When Lain, Harry's girlfriend and Ginny's best friend, falls into a coma after the Final Battle, Harry is prepared to give up on living. Well, Ginny isn't going to just sit around and let that happen. So what happens when, four years later, Lain wakes up again?

Preview:

_"Harry!" Ginny screamed, shaking him. "Don't do this to yourself!"_

_His body was limp. His blank, desolate, half-closed eyes continued to stare bleakly at her. There was absolutely nothing in those once lively eyes of his._

_"Harry!" she cried, slapping him. He didn't even flinch as her hand impacted his hollow face. His head simply fell limply to the side. Tears sprung into Ginny's eyes... Gritting her teeth, she did the only thing she could think of. She ripped off her shirt._

Naru: Hi everyone! Thanks for giving this fic a chance. It is my first Harry Potter one! Anyway, I want to explain that there's almost two stories. The one where Lain and Harry actually get together (that'll be about…I'm guessing 5-7 chapters, please be patient!), and then there's the main plot, in which Lain's in a coma. So, please sit back, relax, and enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter One: Just Breathe

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe…_

- Anna Nalick, _Breathe (2 AM)_

Ginny twirled her short red hair between her fingers. She almost felt naked after she had cut off all her long tresses, but this new haircut seemed to lift weight off her shoulders. Her bangs hung close to her pale face and framed it at the sides, just the way she liked it. She continued to read her book, with a red and gold blanket drawn close to her small body. There was a happy buzz around her. She was, after all, in the Gryffindor common room. The fire crackled happily and she let out a little sigh of content.

"What did I say earlier?" asked a self-satisfied voice.

"I don't know," another voice answered sarcastically. "What you say _every_ day?"

"It's not _my_ fault that you forgot to do your homework, Ron," the first voice growled.

Ginny let out a little laugh at the antics that always happened between her older brother, Ron, and his (and her) best friend, Hermione. The lanky redheaded boy fumed at the pretty brunette girl. Ron's ears were turning red, probably out of embarrassment because Hermione was right, but he wasn't about to admit it. Hermione's face was flushed as well as she continued to scathingly scold the boy whom she liked.

Ginny blinked in surprise when she heard another laugh join hers. Harry Potter, the last of the trio, was laughing as well. Ginny felt her own face burn at the sight of him.

His raven hair was as unruly as ever, and her desire to run her fingers through it was as smoldering as ever. His emerald eyes flickered from his two friends to Ginny, and he flashed her an amazing grin. She managed, somehow, to smile back. It was a huge leap of progress compared to when she was a first year. Now she was in her sixth year, and had managed, somehow, to convince everyone that she had no feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived. Well…she didn't know she was that great of an actress. She had only told Hermione (who was too smart for her own good anyway) and… recently she had been thinking about telling her other best friend, Lain.

Ginny and Harry were very good friends now. She was happy with that. At least, she was okay with it because he was still single ever since he and Cho Chang fell apart in their fifth year.

"Hi, Ginny," said a cheerful voice to her side.

Ginny looked upward to see her blonde friend staring down at her. She had a wide and beautiful smile on her striking face. The long, straight blonde hair flowed downward and framed her face so that it resembled an angel's. Ginny instantly felt warmth and love toward her best friend of three years. Lain's azure eyes twinkled at Ginny's chocolate ones.

"Hi to you too," Ginny answered, blowing a lock of red hair out of her face with a laugh.

"What are you doing?" she asked, settling besides Ginny.

"Reading."

"Oh look, your brother and Hermione are fighting again," laughed Lain. Ginny couldn't help but glance enviously at her best friend. She had incredible rosy lips, lovely pale skin (un-freckled of course), and sleek, shiny hair. Still…the surge of love overcame this slight jealousy. She returned her gaze to Ron and Hermione when her heart nearly stopped.

Harry Potter was looking at her.

He had such a strange, unreadable expression on his face. She felt her heart pound madly back to life. Was there something on her face? She wasn't blushing was she? Then she felt time slow when she suddenly realized…

Those green eyes weren't directed at her…but Lain.

Ginny's head snapped immediately to her friend. Thoughts pounded in her head. _It couldn't be…Harry Potter? No…he never…he would never…not her best friend! Not her _bloody_ best friend! The world couldn't be so cruel! There's no way… God…there was a God somewhere wasn't there? _This time her heart did stop.

Lain was looking right back at him.

* * *

Ginny, lying flat on her back, stared up into the dark sky. Stars were scattered across the blanket of midnight. The Astronomy Tower was beautiful at night. It was no wonder that most lovers came here to snog. Well, Ginny thought while sighing, she was never here for that.

She wanted peace. She wasn't quite sure how to act around Lain. It had been a week since the common room incident. Now she caught Lain sharing glances with Harry whenever they were in the same room. Ginny just wanted to avoid their little glances…and them entirely.

But what exactly was she going to do? She couldn't run away from them forever. Well, she could try, but it was bloody hard when one of the persons she wanted to avoid was her best friend and the other one was the best friend of her other best friend and brother. She groaned, rubbing her temple. She was under so much stress that her brain was confusing itself! So much for peace. These thoughts always came back to plague her.

Lain…she probably didn't even _know _about Ginny's feelings for Harry. After all, Lain was a transfer student so she didn't see Ginny go through her horrible and obvious crush with Harry during her first year and second year.

Christmas was coming soon and Ginny had already, albeit a bit regrettably, invited Lain over to the Burrow. But that was before… well, before. And Harry (plus Hermione) would be there. He always was. And so that could mean… a lot of things.

Ginny flopped over, ready to bang her head against the cold stone pavement in misery.

"My, what an interesting sight to see," someone mused. Ginny instantly stopped what she was doing and jumped up. Instinctively, she pulled her dark cloak closer to her.

"Harry!" she gasped, immediately pushing her hair out of her face to get a better view of him…or rather the part of him that was floating in the air. She forced what she hoped was an easy grin. "Or should I say head of Harry?"

With a laugh, he threw off the rest of his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You ever try sleeping in the same room with your brother when he's dreaming about spiders?" Harry retorted, grimacing. Ginny laughed before she turned her gaze to his cloak.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing him uneasily.

"I don't think you want to know," he chuckled.

"You don't go around peeping in that, do you?" she smirked while arching an eyebrow in what she hoped was a graceful manner. She hoped her face was not distorted oddly.

"No!" grinned Harry.

He sat on the stone railing. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. He didn't know how amazing he looked, his jet-black locks waving in the wind and dancing over his bright emerald eyes. He absently stared down below him, at the evergreen hills of Hogwarts below him. The full, white moon over black sky with stars was his background, and it shined down upon him, giving him an almost strange glow. His eyes flickered over to her again and he smiled his dazzling smile.

"You don't really think I would do that, do you?"

Ginny blinked, taking a moment to rewind and remember what on earth he was referring to.

"Oh...heh, of course not. It's not something that someone as stupid and noble as you would do," she returned cheekily. She felt a bit vulnerable with him watching her from above. She allowed herself to lay down again, in hopes that he would miss her blush.

"Yeah…that's me…stupid and noble…" he murmured vaguely, turning his gaze upward.

She watched him silently for a moment. Then she propped herself up on her elbows and said, "A Knut for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" he frowned, turning back to her.

"What'd going on in that crazy head of yours?" she smiled weakly.

"Oh you know…crazy and stupid and honorable things," he joked back lamely.

Her brown eyes continued to watch him.

"You are you know."

"What?" he frowned at her, feeling confused.

"You are," she said with a sigh. "Stupid and noble."

Harry let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"And brave, and gallant, hardheaded, stubborn, heroic, and everything else there is to be a true Gryffindor," she continued on despite his interruption. Her eyes bore into his. "It's who you are and who you'll always be. But it's more than just that. You're just plain Harry. You're not all those things because you just so happened to destroy a dark lord when you were one. You're those things because it's who you _are_, not what you did."

He swallowed hard, a strange expression on his face. Then he ducked his head.

"Thanks, Ginny…" he whispered softly, his voice breaking slightly. "Thanks…"

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Lain asked innocently, not knowing that this would cause Ginny's spoon to miss her mouth entirely. Luckily she had kept it from her red hair. The two of them sat in the Great Hall and there was much chaos around them.

"What?" Ginny said dumbly.

"Where were you?" Lain smiled prettily, continuing to eat her porridge. She gracefully moved her silvery strands of hair behind her ear. Shiny earrings twinkled on her ears. "You didn't come back until after I was asleep."

"Oh…I was…in the library," Ginny finished lamely, wincing mentally. She scratched the side of her face nervously.

"Oh. Studying for OWLs already?" laughed Lain. She wagged a delicate finger at her friend. "You have to be careful or you'll end up like Hermione!"

"As if that's possible," snorted Ginny, feeling more at ease. She took a relishing bite out of her toast. Toast was safer than soup. Then she regarded Lain curiously. "Since when were you all cozy with Hermione?"

"I'm not!" Lain said defensively, but Ginny caught her slight flush. "I mean, everyone knows about how Hermione is… you know, she's so smart and ahead and… well, everyone knows."

"You're babbling." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her best friend. She knew that Lain was too honest for her own good when pressured.

"Well… I've been… spending a little time with her here and there. Homework, you know. So…" Lain searched for the right words. "Her and…you know, the others."

"The others…" echoed Ginny, who now placed her toast down slowly.

"Yes, that's right," Lain smiled slightly, her face rather bright.

Ginny stared down at the table. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

"So…Harry?" she said, struggling to sound casual.

"Yes…"

A silence fell over the two, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

_Oh course bloody Harry!_ scowled Ginny to herself. _Who else is always around Hermione and Ron?_

"Um, Ginny?" Lain inquired softly.

"Hmm?"

"You're…you're not mad are you?" Lain looked at Ginny guiltily through wide, puppy dog eyes.

"Why would I be?" Ginny asked back with a false smile. "Unless there's a reason for me to–"

"No!" Lain spoke hastily. Then she corrected herself. "Er…no, of course there isn't."

"Good," Ginny said again in a false tone. "Pass the butter, would you?"

"Hi you two," greeted Hermione cheerfully, sitting next to Ginny. Pushing back her curly hair, she flashed Ginny a smile. Ron, who took the seat besides her, grunted hello. Harry, however, stood across from the two of them, next to Lain.

"Er, is this seat taken?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh no!" she blurted quickly, blushing. She nodded her head a bit too willingly. "No, it's not! Sit, sit!"

Harry smiled shyly at her as he sat. Ginny stabbed her fork into her bread viciously. She remembered a time when _another_ certain girl blushed whenever she talked to a _certain_ Boy-Who-Lived and would only receive a horribly polite and unnatural smile. She growled to herself.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said. She looked up and found Harry smiling at her, also a little awkwardly. Probably because of last night.

"Hi, Harry." She smiled coolly before returning to her food. Of course _this_ girl was more attractive… with her gorgeous blonde waves of hair that framed her perfect pale face. And her blue eyes as deep as the sea… _Stab, stab, stab_.

"Er…" at his voice, she glance up again to see him eyeing her fork. "Did…something happen?"

"Oh, ha ha ha," she laughed feebly. "No, nothing at all."

Harry bit him lower lip. "Right."

"Hey, Ginny," a voice said as a hand tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see Dean smiling down at her.

"Hi Dean," she beamed. She liked Dean. He was always treating her as an equal even though he was a year older than she was. He never made her uncomfortable and enjoyed playing Quidditch with her very much (unlike some redheads who thought she was much too fragile for the sport). And it didn't hurt that he was an attractive bloke. He sat down to her right since Hermione was currently sitting to her left.

"I'm famished," he grinned before he dug into the food in front of him.

"Is something wrong Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry looked up from his goblet with a frown.

"What? No…" he said casually, but Hermione continued to eye him.

"Dean…" unexpectedly growled Ron, who spoke up for the first time. He glowered darkly at Dean. "W_hat_, may I ask, are you doing sitting next to my sister…?"

"Err…eating?" Dean answered, obviously baffled by the question since he was just about to shove a pancake down his throat.

"_Ron_," Ginny growled warningly to her overly protective brother, her dark brown eyes glaring at him.

"Don't give me that! I mean next to Ginny!" Ron continued screaming at Dead, ignoring Ginny. His eyes darted from the two before he pointed at them accusingly. "There's nothing…going _on_ between you two is there?"

"Ron, Ginny can handle herself," Hermione argued.

"She can not!" Ron denied. "She's too young! She's not ready!"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny snarled, slamming her fork onto the table. Several of the other students were watching them (though it wasn't an unusual thing for Ron to be in a fight whether it be with Hermione, Harry, or Ginny). She felt her face heat up furiously. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"No you can't! It's my job as your brother to protect you!" Ron shouted back heatedly. Ginny snorted loudly. "Guys like Dean will eat you up and spit you out!"

Dean coughed.

"If you want to go out with a guy, the only one I trust is Harry!"

Harry promptly choked in his Pumpkin juice.

"Don't bring Harry into this!" cried Ginny, now feeling completely humiliated.

"What's wrong with Harry? He's a decent bloke!" Ron said, smiling with eyebrows raised as if he were trying to persuade Ginny to go out with him.

Ginny was now beyond mortification. Hermione buried her shaking head in her hands. Dean was at a loss of what to say or do. And Harry… well, Ginny didn't dare look at Harry.

"_Look! You better stop before I hex you into next week!_" Ginny roared. Ron visibly paled. "I can date whomever I please, whether it be Dean or _Malfoy_!"

Ron's jaw dropped.

"As if I would ever – " Malfoy snorted in the next table.

"**STUFF IT MALFOY**!" screamed Ginny, who was at her peak, and he swiftly did. She grabbed her things before storming off, though not without leaving Ron with a death glare.

"W-Wait…" Ron trailed off faintly.

"Nice going, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Yeah," sighed Harry who had finally managed to stop choking. "Now she's going to go out with Malfoy."

Ron made a distinctive harsh noise.

"I'm not as bad as Malfoy, am I?" pouted Dean. He looked sheepishly at the others for support.

"No," Lain smiled comfortingly. "Not at all."

"I can hear everything you know!" barked Malfoy, shoving his nose into the air. "And for you information, I have _no_ interest in Weasels!"

"You - !" Ron was about to aim his wand at the blonde boy, but Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled him back.

"As if Ginny would _want_ to do anything with you," Harry stated sarcastically.

"She'd rather do it with me than you," Malfoy laughed smugly. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously at his conceited smirk. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "Your widdle Ronnie had to try to sell her off for her to even consider you!"

"That's because Harry and Ginny are just friends!" Lain cried. For the first time, her pretty eyes were flashing angrily. Harry swallowed hard.

"Ho, ho, I see the way it is," Malfoy calmly smirked. "Weasel-bee needs his little bookworm to defend him, and now Scar-face has found his own little owl to tweet for him!"

Lain blushed feverishly.

"Better stuff it Malfoy," Harry said in a stony cold voice.

Having lost his appetite, he stood up and left. He was so caught up fuming that he was utterly surprised when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Lain stood there, panting heavily, her long blonde hair flowing over her slender shoulders.

"Er…" Harry inadequately uttered.

"I'm - !" she gasped, wiping her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, blushing.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"Well, I…what I said might have…" she stumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Malfoy's just a prat," smiled Harry. She reddened again. Then he paused before he asked hesitantly, "Er…what you said back there…about Ginny and I…"

"What?" Her head snapped up, a look of pure shock in her eyes. "It's not true?"

"What? No! Ginny and I are just friends… I was just wondering… well, do you know if…" he stopped, blushing slightly at how clumsy he was being. Finally he blurted, "Does she ever, you know, mention me?"

Lain stared at him, an unreadable expression on her face. She took a deep breath.

"No."

"Oh." Harry swallowed hard again, looking anywhere but the blonde. "Right. Well. I guess I'll just…"

"It's true you know!" Lain blurted, blushing intensely again and clenching her hands tightly on his sleeve before he left. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the mayhem in her heart. She didn't know what she was saying or doing. She felt it coming. It was a despicable feeling that she never felt before. It crawled up her throat and she couldn't stop it. But she could feel him there and she didn't want him to go. She didn't…she didn't want… "Ginny…"

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"_Ginny's going out with Dean_!"

* * *

Naru: I hoped you enjoyed that. Please review and give me any helpful feedback please:) 


	2. Chapter 2: Would and Could

Faded From the Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of JK Rowling's Harry Potter, which is ©.

Naru-chan: Hi everyone! ;) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I understand that it might seem rather jumbled and quick at the moment, but…well, I _am_ trying to cram everything I can in before I get to the main plot. I know… Still, please be patient with me! It wouldn't mean as much if I just threw Lain in there and said, "So that was that!" You wouldn't have any appreciation for her (not that…you do, I'm sure after the last chapter…) I'm working as hard as I can. In fact, I'm obsessing so much about it that I'm constantly bugging my friend to edit and read my story (I love you!).

I was very happy to see many people reading my fic, but I must say, not many of you reviewed. That kind of scares me. Is it bad? OO;; Did the summary catch your eyes and when you actually began to read the story, were displeased? I hope not!

Another note on Lain, I do understand that automatically you will probably hate her simply because she's NOT Ginny. I always seem to find stories full of girls that Harry date and boys that Ginny date and they simply, in one word, _suck_. While I enjoyed reading most of those fics, I believe it is probably more realistic that the people Harry and Ginny go out with are not total Airheads or Asses. So please give time for Lain to redeem herself and try to remain a bit unbiased toward her. Technically she doesn't even know that Ginny likes Harry! Overall, however, I still love Ginny more than Lain. But hey, I find it much more interesting when there's more conflicts. Since Lain is not a total bad person, it will eventually be harder for Harry in the future to cope with her absence. Besides, she's Ginny's best friend. That should mean _something _right? Make sense?

Wow, quite a bit of rant! Anyway, this chapter it more wistful than the last, I believe. So, please enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter Two: Would and Could 

_Would you love me for my money?_

_Would you love me for my head?_

_Would you love me through the winter?_

_Would you love me 'til I'm dead?_

_Oh, if you would and you could_

_Come blow your horn on high._

_- Nick Drake, Northern Sky_

"I should _what_?" Ginny's jaw dropped, but despite this wide opening, her spoon once again missed its target. She glanced about the Great Hall, but luckily no one but her best friend had witnessed her nearly humiliating act.

"That's right!" Lain nodded eagerly, her eyes wide. She leaned toward her friend, completely ignoring the food on her plate.

"Dean?" Ginny repeated incredulously. She stared, stunned, at her blonde friend. "I know that you're blonde and it's a stereotype thing, but…are you just having one of those _blonde_ moments or something?"

"Ginny!" Lain frowned, bowing her head toward the table. "You know very well that I wouldn't say this if I…didn't mean it."

Ginny sighed and rubbed her temples. And she had actually hoped for a peaceful dinner. After the whole fight this morning she wasn't sure she could deal with boys anymore. After all, Ron had continued to let it be known that any guy who dared to set his pesky little eyes on his sister was in for a lot of pain. That is, except… well, _that_ was even worse. She couldn't imagine looking him in the eye. Not that it mattered, she thought with a scowl. He had done a very good job of evading her gaze all day.

"Yes, I know…but why Dean?"

"Well," Lain took quick looks to the table, "Dean's so nice. And he's handsome and rather smart and interesting and…and he's a good athlete so you know he won't get fat on you."

Ginny giggled lightly.

"And he's an older guy," Lain corroborated with more confidence. "And he doesn't treat you like Ron's little sister and he…I just think he's interested in you!"

Aside from the last two reasons she could think of another certain boy who fit all the other categories. Ironically, the last two reasons were the most significant.

Ginny placed her cheek in her hand and pouted. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive!" she joyously smiled while clapping her slim hands together.

"Well, I don't know…" Ginny swirled her spoon in her soup carelessly. "What you said is true and all, but…"

"But what?" Lain asked, tensing nervously. "You don't…like anyone do you?"

"I…" Ginny opened her mouth but the words didn't come out. She had planned to tell Lain, but… well, it seemed like Lain was interested in Harry so she couldn't very well tell her anymore. She closed her mouth with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Why don't you try it?" Lain suggested enthusiastically. She tilted her cute head to the side encouragingly.

"What?" Ginny snorted. "Are you suggesting that I walk up to Dean and say, 'Dean. Let's try going out. But if it doesn't work, I'm going to stop the relationship and we'll continue to be friends as if nothing ever happened.'?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ginny nearly jumped out of her chair. "_D-D-Dean_?"

"Hi, Ginny," he grinned at her before he grabbed a piece of pumpkin pie.

"So you agree?" sighed a relieved Lain. Then she immediately looked guilty.

"I don't see why not," nodded Dean.

"B-B-But!" stuttered Ginny.

"Sweetie, you've got to lose that nasty habit," he tsked. He poked her nose cutely.

"This is a joke right?" Ginny laughed anxiously. "Yes, that's it. You two are both trying to dupe me, aren't you?"

"No joke," he replied calmly taking a huge bite out of his slice of pie. "This is really good!"

"W-Wait, but t-that means – !" a terribly mystified Ginny stammered.

"Have some, Sweetie," he said cheerfully, shoving a piece of pie down her open mouth, forcing her to pause to chew it and swallow. "Good, right?"

"Hold on!" she swallowed the last bit of pie. "Let me get this straight!"

"Maybe I should call you Pumpkin Pie instead. Or Sweetie pie," he mused. "What do you think, Lain?"

"Dean!" Ginny cried in frustration. "I'm being serious here! If it doesn't work out… I don't even want to think about it. I value our friendship more than to risk it!"

"I'm being serious too." And he was. His dark brown eyes watched her with the utmost seriousness and sincerity. "I'm really happy that you treasure our friendship that much. It means a lot. But I'm willing to risk it because…because I think it might work."

"Dean…" she murmured.

He smiled slightly, as if to lighten to mood. "But I promise that no matter what we'll remain friends at the least. No matter what."

Ginny stared at him sadly. "Can I…think about it?"

"Think. Think your heart out," he smiled. "Just remember to come back to me."

* * *

Ginny buried her face in a pillow. She didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to be happening so fast! One minute very thing was fine. She was a friend of Harry. Then Lain and Harry… and then Ron… and now _Dean_? 

"_Ohhh…_" she groaned, feeling herself tear up. Her head was hurting so badly. She hadn't been able to sleep again so she had crawled out into the common room. Now, in a black robe and green pajamas, she curled herself in front of the fireplace. Since it was near midnight no one was there. She gazed silently at the fire, rubbing her face with her sleeve.

With a sigh, she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"You couldn't sleep either?" a soft voice asked.

"Mm," she groaned slightly, covering her face with her pillow. What was with people always interrupting her alone time? "Hermione…now's not the best time."

"Ginny," she answered, sitting besides Ginny's head. She reached down and patted her friend's hair affectionately. "Did something happen?"

"Ugh, you always know too much for your own good," Ginny grudgingly pointed out.

"C'mon, spill."

Ginny once again buried her face into the pillow. Momentarily, she wondered if she should tell Hermione that Lain liked Harry too, but decided against it. It wasn't up to Ginny to tell. It was private information that Ginny had simply gathered. It was not as if Lain had actually told her.

"Where on earth can I begin?"

"Is it…Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yes and no," muttered Ginny. She sat upright, taking the pillow with her and squeezing it against her chest. She felt herself flush under the watchful gaze of the older girl. "It's just – arg! I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, he hasn't noticed me and a this rate he never will!"

"Ginny," Hermione said with patience. "You know he's slow."

"Yes," hissed Ginny. "But apparently not slow enough to not notice other girls!"

"He _is_ a teenager."

"Don't try to use that arrogant voice on me," Ginny smirked, throwing the pillow at Hermione. But then she lost her playful attitude and was angry again. "And Ron! Who does he think he is, trying to tell me that I can't date? Oh, the nerve of him! Just because he's older doesn't mean he can control my life! If I want to date someone, I will!"

"Of course." Hermione stroked Ginny's hair comfortingly.

"But I don't know if I want to date Dean!" exclaimed Ginny, shaking her head and running her hands through her ruby hair. "I mean he's nice and funny and great and - !"

"Wait – Dean?" Hermione interjected sharply.

"And he's just a wonderful guy, but he's…he's not Harry…"

"Hold on for a moment. Let me get this straight. Dean. Dean Thomas. Seventh year. He asked you out?" Hermione now excitedly grabbed Ginny by the arms and her eyes studied Ginny's.

"He…kind of…" Ginny responded tentatively, feeling her cheeks burn under Hermione's scrutinizing gaze.

"And what did you say?"

"I asked for some time to think about it."

"Do it." Hermione now let go of Ginny and nodded knowingly.

"What?" Ginny now gaped at her best friend as if she had grown several more ears. "B-But what about how I actually like…"

"That's the thing. Harry hasn't noticed you yet because he's got it in your head that you're still the girl that stutters and blushes around him. Well, at least, I'm sure he's got a bit of that image out of his mind currently because this year you've been acting normal around him and actually letting him get to know you thanks to my advice," she grinned.

"Fat load of good it did me," grumbled Ginny under her breath.

"You know it did," Hermione said smugly. "You two are friends now. But for him to _really_ notice you, you should date a few guys! Plus it might keep your mind off of him."

"Would that really work?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"Guys always want things that they can't have more than those they can obtain easily," Hermione nodded, smiling slyly. "And Harry's got that whole hero complex thing. You know, where he has to be saving someone or something. He has to do something to gain your heart bravely. It makes him want things that aren't easy to get."

"I don't know about that," Ginny frowned deeply. "Harry's life is hard enough without him wanting extra obstacles! He's not _asking_ Voldemort," she cringed slightly at the name, but continued, "to come after him. He absolutely did not want him to murder his parents!"

"Okay, okay," conceded Hermione. "I get it, I'm sorry! Jeez, you really do know him."

"I – !" sputtered Ginny, turning a deep scarlet.

"Just admit it," Hermione smiled truly and lovingly at Ginny, almost like a sister. "You're Harry Potter's number one fan and you always will be."

"I'm not a fan," Ginny retorted, blushing deeply, but laying her head on Hermione's shoulder. "At least not of Harry Potter. Just Harry. I love just Harry."

"I know," Hermione murmured, holding the other girl who was slipping into slumber. She sadly gazed at Ginny. "If only he'd open his eyes and see it."

* * *

The Quaffle spun from Ginny's hands right through the hoop, much to Ron's distain. 

"Woo!" cheered Ginny's fellow Chasers.

"Lucky shot," grumbled Ron foully as he glared at the hoop, as if blaming it for letting the Quaffle through.

Ginny opened her mouth with a retort on the tip of her tongue before her friends surrounded her. Katie Bell and Demelza Robins grabbed her into a huge hug. She let out a laugh and to the side she spotted Dean Thomas and Ritchie Cootie. She shared a shy smile with Dean before her eyes darted to another figure. Her smile faltered for a second when they met with Harry's scowling face. Except he wasn't looking at her. No, he was looking at Dean.

"Harry?" Ginny called out in a questioning tone.

His raven head spun toward her direction. "Nice shot. C'mon now, let's continue!"

Everyone waited a beat before shrugging and flying away to practice more. Ginny, however, took another moment to frown at Harry. Perhaps it was the dreary weather that was bothering him because by the looks of it, it could start snowing any second. It was cold enough for it, Ginny thought as she pulled her Quidditch robes closer to her body.

She once again began the drill. Pass right to Katie, go left so Demelza could pass it to her, and then charge at Ron before passing to Katie again… She was brought out of her trance when she heard a shrill and sickening "CRACK" behind her. Everyone screeched to a stop to see what happened. Ginny gasped when she saw Harry tumbling to the ground, his Firebolt falling with him.

"Harry!" she screamed, flying toward him as fast as a lightening bolt. She hopped off her broom and ran toward the boy who lay on the sand. She could hear the others right behind her. Tumbling onto the ground next to him, she helped him as he struggled to rise. "What happened?"

"Sorry," sincerely apologized Dean, who was opposite Ginny. He too aided Harry. "I thought he saw the Bludger coming…"

"Well, I didn't!" snapped Harry, furiously wrenching his arm away from Dean. He shoved his round glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked.

"What do you think?" Harry continued to bark bitterly. "My teammates are trying to kill me! As if I don't have enough people trying to kill me!"

"Dean had no such intention!" Ginny defended him as she stared at Harry skeptically. He would never say these things just to make Dean feel guilty!

"Oh, sure, right," Harry snorted sarcastically.

"It was an accident," Dean said with embarrassment, his face turning scarlet. "I'm not…I'm not trying to kill you, Harry."

Ginny now glared at Harry incredulously as anger boiled inside her. "Don't blame Dean for something he was supposed to be doing! It's his job as a Beater and it's your responsibility to avoid them!"

Harry swallowed hard and bowed his head sheepishly.

"Ginny, he's probably just having a bad day," Katie started, attempting to calm the famous Weasley temper.

"That's no excuse!" Ginny shoved her short red hair heatedly from her face as she pushed herself up from the ground and dusted herself off. Refusing to look at Harry, she jumped back onto her broom and flew off, leaving Harry to cover his face miserably.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Dean," Harry grumbled, though rather reluctantly. "I shouldn't have said those things… it was my fault that I got distracted anyway."

"Hey, no problem," Dean smiled understandingly. "I mean, if an evil and powerful crazy wizard guy with a band of other crazy wizards was out to get me I'd feel pretty awful most of the time too. Hell, I'd probably be much more bitter than you."

"Yeah, well…" Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Let's all get back to practice, okay?"

"Are you sure your arm's okay?" Demelza asked, pointing to his right arm. It was the arm that the Bludger had hit. Harry touched to gingerly.

"It's fine," he smiled slightly. "C'mon. Ginny already thinks I'm a bad enough Captain."

"Forget that," Ron said, giving Harry a hand up.

"I wish I could," Harry muttered stiffly to himself under his breath.

After practice ended, Harry trudged out of the showers. He glowered at the ground. He hadn't been having a "good day" for two days. The bitter cold weather seemed to match his mood. Part of him was aware that his anger explosions were causing Hermione and Ron to act cautiously around him again, like last year, but he couldn't help it.

"Harry?" a soft voice spoke besides him. He nearly jumped away when he saw Ginny's ruby hair. She stood next to him, now in a jumper and long black robes. She held various books against her chest as she half smiled at him.

"Ginny?" He stepped back uneasily. He thanked the fact that he had decided to shower in earlier rather than in the Gryffindor showers.

"Yes, I was waiting for you," she said, clearing her throat somewhat.

"Oh," was all Harry could muster.

"Look, I'm sorry about at first," she said honestly. He could tell because it was in her eyes.

"No, no, I deserved it." He ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Well," she smiled slightly, rolling her eyes a bit, "you were being a git."

"Hey!" he laughed.

"But really, you were in pain and now that you've got your act back together…" she watched him apprehensively. "Everything is okay between us now, right?"

"Oh, of course," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," she said, relief in her voice. Then she reached out and gently touched his right arm. He nearly jumped at this. "And…does your arm hurt?"

"It's nothing," he insisted, though he felt his mood brighten considerably at her saying this. "Really, I've been through worse."

"To say to least," Ginny smiled sympathetically. She looked up at him through her long lashes. "But really, you should check on it, to make sure it's fine. And make sure no one tries to 'cure' it by making all your bones disappear. If I recall correctly, it's rather painful."

Harry chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner then." She turned and started to walk away. Harry could help but smile, extremely happy that they were good terms again and began to walk in the opposite direction. Then he suddenly stopped and spun around.

"Ginny!" he called after her. She halted and turned to look at him curiously. The weight of her gaze caused him to sputter. "I was wondering – just wanted to make sure – erm, that is… are – aryounddangongout?"

She frowned at him and pressed a hand against her ear. "Sorry? I didn't quite get that…"

He swallowed again and shook his head. "No, it's…it's nothing."

She smiled and waved before she continued on her way. Her heels clicked against the cold, empty hall and her bright red hair flowed behind her. He was left staring after her, his shoulders falling, as she walked away from him.

"It's nothing…"

* * *

Naru-chan: Whoo hoo:D End of yet another chapter. Poor Harry, right? And poor Ginny! It's terribly sad that neither of them can see what's right in front of them. Tsk. Heh, I bet you want to throw something at me for saying that because technically I'm making them not see the obvious. But hey, there's no such thing as a simple love story! 

I really liked throwing in that HG/G moment. It's the lost moment in which Hermione tells Ginny to go out with other guys! Lol Of course, it's at a different time that the book's. After all, Hermione probably told Ginny that when she was going to go out with Michael Corner.

So do you guys hate the whole Dean and Ginny thing? Not to offend any pureblooded H/G shippers, (because I definitely love them together) but Dean's not a bad guy. According to the book, he seemed to genuinely like Ginny. Poor guy too.

Wow, the drama! Well, just to let you know, there's much more where that came from. Next chapter will probably be packed full of it! Please read and review and I'll get to it!


	3. Chapter 3: A Terrible Weakness

Faded From the Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Naru-chan: First of all, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad that you guys like my story. I did receive some interesting questions from some of you (and you know who you are – I'd name you, but I'm sure wouldn't be too pleased. Bleh.)

Okay, so here we go!

1) Who do I think is prettier, Lain or Ginny?

Well, I think I may have been laying it on heavy, but Lain is definitely a pretty girl. I imagine someone _like_ Fleur, but Fleur is a much stronger girl. After all, Fleur was one of the TriWizard Championships (that should indicate something, I'm sure, since the other three were boys). Lain is much more fragile, but stunning nonetheless. Ginny, on the other hand, is more fiery and spirited. I can see her flaming red hair, her determined and strong eyes… She's also very striking (tons of guys like her). Yet, I still see her as delicate as well – like a strong flower, but even so, still a flower. (Blimey, that sounds corny.)

Both Ginny and Lain are pretty (poor Harry's gotta choose between two great girls). I suppose, it's the type of beauty that you like. Lain's look, as I said, is delicate, but Ginny's is passionate. Like…how can I explain this image in my mind? Well, you'll get a nice description of Lain later. Perhaps I'll throw one of Ginny in there. I really can't say who's prettier… They're both pretty in their own ways. Do you agree?

2) Was there any significance in Dean's calling Ginny Pumpkin Pie?

Erm, sorry to disappoint all you deeply analytical people out there, but no, not really. What I was trying to go for was the mood. Dean's trying to keep the mood light and not too serious, because he knows how pressured Ginny would feel if he were too make it serious. Isn't he a great guy:P

3) What about Draco?

Ha ha! Gosh, I would love to throw Draco in this mess, just to bug the hell out of Harry and Ron. Did you enjoy my little snippet of him in the first chapter? Well, as entertaining as that would be (and I really am fond of the idea), I'll be saving Draco for another fic. This one is for Dean. The poor guy never gets a break in the real book. Did you know his past was edited out of the books? Anyway, I thought it would be nice to let him shine just a little for once.

Whew, okay, so that's all the questions so far. If you got any more, throw them at me and I'll do my best to answer!

* * *

Chapter Three: A Terrible Weakness 

_I'm not always like this_

_It's something, I become_

_A terrible weakness_

_In my nature, in my blood_

_Save me, oh save me, save me from myself_

_Before I hurt somebody else again_

_-Imogen Heap, Glittering Cloud_

Two days. It had only been two tedious days (52 hours and 17 minutes) ago and Lain still felt the twisting and turning in her heart growing. She didn't know why she had done what she had done. She didn't know _how_ she could have done it!

Nervously, she chewed on the end of her Sugar Quill. She was so plagued by this that she couldn't even concentrate on her Transfiguration revisions!

Was it foolish to say that she was in love with Harry Potter? Well, it was true. And the feeling overwhelmed her like nothing before. She loved Ginny… but how on earth could that love even try to compare itself to her love for Harry? No…she couldn't say that either. When no one else was there for her, Ginny had been there. When she fell, Ginny would catch her. When she began to cry, Ginny would be the comforting shoulder she needed.

In fact, when Lain had first transferred to Hogwarts, she had had no friends. The others girls had simply ignored her existence or bullied her whenever possible. They had spread vicious rumors that Lain was out to steal their boyfriends. Ginny was the one who had stood up for her. Without Ginny, Lain would never have survived at Hogwarts. She would have never met Harry. Ginny was the best friend she could ever have. She depended on Ginny so.

She loved Harry _and_ she loved Ginny.

So how could she have done that? She lied. She had _lied_. And it wasn't even a little white lie. Harry didn't benefit from it. Ginny didn't benefit from it. _Lain_ did. And her conscience was eating her from the inside out.

What's more, her conscious had tried to make her lie into the truth. She had pushed Ginny toward a relationship when she obviously wasn't thinking about it. _Some friend_, Lain thought resentfully to herself.

Throwing down her quill, she began to pack away her things resolutely. She couldn't take it anymore! This love was turning her into something she knew she was not and she had to stop it. She refused to let this emotion change her into a Slytherin!

Cramming her textbooks into her bag, she quickly left the library. She had to find Harry. At this rate, she would never feel better. She honestly didn't deserve to feel better, but the least she could do now was tell him the truth.

She found him outside, near the Black Lake, sitting on a rock between Ron and Hermione as they argued violently. Harry did not, however, pay any mind to his two best friends. Instead he simply sat there, staring dazedly at absolutely nothing, and his mouth hung slightly open. Her heart squeezed at the sight of him. She had to do this soon before she lost the nerve to.

"That's _not_ what I said, Ron!"

"Oh, and so you're saying that your little Vicky owls you _more_ than twice a week? What is it, every day? Or perhaps it's every hour, hmm? Do you have somewhere to be, Hermione?"

"How many owls I get is NONE of your business!"

"Oh yeah, obviously, because you have nothing to do with me! I mean _I _never saved you from a lake now have I? So that of course means that I'm excluded from your life!"

"Well that's not exactly my fault now is it?"

"Harry," Lain squeaked as she trotted up to him and in front of the two standing and glaring figures besides him, "can I talk to you?"

Ron and Hermione stopped fighting and exchanged confused and worried glances with each other. They looked at their friend, as if for the first time. He apparently had not heard Lain, for he continued to stare at nowhere in particular.

"Um, Lain, maybe…you see, Harry's not really feeling well," Ron said in a stage whisper, not that Harry noticed anyway.

"Yes, but I…" Lain blushed, but her eyes shined with resolve. "Harry, I _really_ need to talk to you."

"Harry," Hermione said gently, nudging the boy slightly. His eyes fluttered and his head drooped over in Hermione's direction. He frowned slightly, as if he had just realized that Hermione was standing next to him.

"Huh?"

"Harry, Lain wants to talk to you," Hermione explained slowly. His emerald eyes, currently dull, slid from Hermione's concerned coffee colored eyes to Lain's keen azure ones.

"Lain?" he asked like a lost boy.

"Yes, Lain," confirmed Ron, taking Harry's arm and pulling him up from his seat. Harry frowned at this, but did not struggle.

"Why's Lain here?" he asked Ron.

"Er," Ron pulled a face. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Harry…there's something I need to tell you," Lain said, glancing hesitantly at Ron and Hermione. They raised their eyebrows at each other but got the message and walked away (though not without throwing quick looks back at the remaining two). When Lain was alone with Harry, she exhaled fretfully.

"So, uh, you wanted to talk?" Harry finally asked, apparently a bit more awake.

"Right," she agreed, nodding a bit too much. "Well, you see… the thing is that the other – the other day when I followed you after breakfast…"

She trailed off and Harry reddened, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, if you're feeling sorry for me or something, I really don't – "

"I lied."

Harry stopped, a confused frown on his handsome face.

"What?"

"I lied, okay?" she repeated, her face flushed with shame. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head several times. "I didn't mean to, honest! I didn't know what I was doing and it just came out and I couldn't help it, and I'm so sorry! I hadn't – !"

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about?" Harry interrupted her, grabbing her shoulders so tightly that it made her cringe.

"I – I," she stumbled. "Ginny isn't dating Dean…"

Harry waited a beat, letting the information sink in. "You…lied…"

"But it's true that he's asked her out!" said Lain sincerely. "He really was interested in her so I… well, I…"

"But if it wasn't true, why would you do that?" he demanded accusingly, letting go of her and stepping back. His green eyes darkened with anger. "Was it for _fun_?"

"What? No, I – !"

"Wanted to see the famous Harry Potter squirm?" he spat furiously, his hands balling into fists.

"No, Harry!"

"Thought it would be a great and funny prank to _MESS WITH ME_?"

"I would never – !"

"THEN WHY ELSE WOULD YOU DO THAT?" he roared, his whole body shaking with fury.

"B-Because…" She trembled with horror as tears threatened to fall from her wide eyes.

"_Well_? Can't answer? It's obvious that – "

"_Because I like you, okay_?"

* * *

One week before Christmas vacation and everyone was being strange, Ginny thought as she frowned at her best friend. Recently Lain had been very subdued. Even her lovely sleek hair seemed to have lost its luster. Well, she wasn't the only one. Harry continued to not pay attention during Quidditch practice and was hit several times by various Bludgers. The whole team didn't know what was wrong with him and just hoped that he was snap out of it by the time there was another game. He was also quite jumpy. Once she tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around, looking as if he was going to have a heart attack. 

Not that Ginny really had time to worry about others. She still had not given her answer to Dean yet. He was patient, of course, and didn't push her at all, but it bothered her that she was making him wait. She knew, after all, a thing or two to say the least, about waiting.

"Class dismissed," Professor Snape growled. "And I want a three-foot parchment on the effects on the effects."

The class groaned collectively. Ginny and Lain stood up and began to pack away their things. Ginny stole another glance at Lain, who was doing everything lifelessly.

"Lain?"

No response.

"Lain," Ginny repeated more firmly.

"Yes?" Lain looked about her listlessly.

"I'm going to go finish my homework in the library, okay?" Ginny told her friend cautiously.

"Okay…" she replied dreamily.

Ginny arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Lain was starting to act more and more like Luna Lovegood! Not that Ginny didn't adore Luna. It was just that this was such strange behavior coming from Lain. With a sigh, she trotted out the door, waving to her friend Colin Creevy on the way out.

What exactly was bothering Lain? It wasn't Harry, was it? After all, the few days after she had realized that Lain liked him, Lain hadn't acted this way. Now she seemed to be barely awake or alive! Lain usually told her when something was wrong. It was very unusual for Lain to keep anything from her. Ginny was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't see the figure just ahead of her, whom she promptly crashed straight into.

"Ow!" she groaned, rubbing her aching head.

"Err…Gin…" a masculine voice greeted her.

"Oh! Harry!" she blinked. He was the only one who ever called her that. And indeed there he was, sitting on the ground in front of her, looking disheveled, striking, and a deep shade of scarlet. His raven locks fell over his gorgeous eyes, which widened considerably. She looked at him curiously.

"Ginny…your…err, your skirt," he stammered as he averted his gaze from her.

"My…?" She slowly looked down and realized that her panties were showing. She cried out as she quickly righted her position. She flushed. "EEK! S-Sorry!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered in return, still not looking at her and still glowing brightly.

"I guess you really are a pervert." She cutely blew a messy lock of hair from her face with smirk, causing him to laugh. Her heart lifted at the wonderful sound.

"Hey, you're the one who's just ever-so-ready to seduce me," he shot back with a wicked glint in his eye. She felt her face color more, but she covered it well.

"So you've realized my plan!" she gasped. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes dramatically, pretending to swoon. "Now what are you going to do, Potter? Ravish my eager self?"

She waited for him to laugh again, but when it didn't come she opened her eyes to look him with uncertainty. Her heart skipped a beat. He was looking at her peculiarly. His emerald eyes had deepened and were watching her in a way that was making heat crawl up her neck.

"Right," he said finally, breaking the tense silence. His voice was rather thick with emotion. "You probably need to be somewhere, so…"

"Right," she answered just as curtly, feeling her heart pound against her chest. She hurriedly stood up and continued to the library. "Bye."

"Bye," he mumbled.

By the time she reached the library, she was gnawing her bottom lip with such fervor that she was surprised that her lip wasn't bleeding. What had that been about? Dropping into an empty seat, she covered her red face with her hands.

It was still there…all those overwhelming feelings. They were all still there. Sure, she could now keep a leash on them and preventing them from making her jump Harry, but they were as strong as ever. So much that it was causing her stupid brain to overanalyze things! That moment there…couldn't possibly have been…

Meanwhile Harry trudged onward to Double Potions (not exactly his favorite class). He was now definitely in a foul mood. He hadn't even been aware that Ron and Hermione had disappeared on him until he had bumped into Ginny, but after that… well, now he was looking for something to vent out his frustration on. He could have been so much smoother! How could he have even remotely taken her seriously…or considered what would have happened if she had been serious? So now he was venting by blaming Ron and Hermione for ditching him.

When another small figure crashed into him, he felt like snapping. This time neither of them fell to the ground. When Harry saw who it was, however, his anger immediately drained away and was directly replaced by fear.

"Sorry!" Lain squeaked, her face a deep scarlet. Wide, azure eyes stared back at him in sheer terror. They darted about, trying to find a way to escape. She pushed past him, but he caught her arm.

"Wait, Lain!" He mentally kicked himself. He wasn't ready for this, but he wanted to get it over with at the very same time. Last time they met, she hadn't let him react. She had simply confessed her feelings and ran away, leaving him completely dumbfounded.

"W-What is it?" she quaked. She cringed, so Harry quickly let go of her arm.

"Sorry, it's just – Last time you just…" he felt his face blush. "It's just, I don't…I don't know. This is so confusing, I mean, you don't really know me and all…"

"I know I'm not your friend or anything, but – but these feelings are real. I know you're a kind person and I can't help…but like you." Her soft voice faded away. "And I know what I did before was wrong. But I didn't deceive you because I wanted to torment you. I was - I was afraid of what would happen if I told the truth… I don't know what's happening to me… ever since - ever since you came along, I…"

"I – but," Harry struggled with the right words. He didn't want to hurt her. She was so innocent and lovely, like a fragile doll.

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me," she continued, tears welling up in her stunning eyes. She quickly covered her face. "But I…I just don't know what to say or do anymore. I really do like you and if there's any way that you could…ever feel the same way, I…"

Harry stared at the girl, feeling his guilt crush him. He had always been the one trampled on, whether it had been Uncle Vernon, Dudley, or Cho… he wasn't quite sure he could become the tramper. And not with her looking at him like that! Was that the look on his face after Cho said she already had a date to the Yule Ball? He couldn't hurt her. He swallowed hard and hoped dearly that he would not regret what he said next.

"I'll go out with you."

* * *

Naru-chan: Your thoughts? I'm sure you'll all understand why I originally was going to call this chapter "Something Noble and Stupid." That noble and stupid Harry, right? 

Harry: Hey!

Naru-chan: Shh! They're not supposed to see you again until the next chapter!

Harry: -mumbles- Fine.

Naru-chan: Heh. Pretend you didn't see that. Ahem. I wanted to point out that the very beginning segment can be taken in both Lain and Harry's view. (I actually spend so much time on that one section - the beginning intro thingy. It torments me to choose!)

Anyway, are you guys happy? –imagines your screaming at me because of what I made Harry do- Er, right. At least I hope that Lain somewhat redeemed herself. Well, hurry up and review and tell me so that I'll quickly update again! You'll get to see just how well Harry and Lain's relationship works out. Interested…? Heh heh! So what are you waiting for? Press that button! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: The Roads Left

Faded From the Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

Naru-chan: Thanks to all of those who reviewed! It means a lot to me (keeps me going). Now, must I assure you all that this is a H/G fic? Because it is. It's just a matter of time. :) Yes, I know he's supposed to be with Ginny, and he will be. Patience is a virtue. Think of it this way, it's Fate. If they were together now, maybe something wouldn't work out. So they're not supposed to be together yet...? Maybe?

Harry: Why am I so noble and stupid?

Naru-chan: -speculates at Harry- You tell me. But hey, we all do love him for it, don't we?

Harry: There's been a lot of drama going on.

Naru-chan: Yes, I know, which is why this chapter is less on the drama, more on the…well, stuff that I want to happen? Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Roads Left 

_I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes._

_If the silence takes you,_

_Then I hope it takes me too._

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

'_Cause you're the only song I want to hear._

_-Death Cab For Cutie, Soul Meets Body_

The chatter and rattling from the carts on the stone pavement rang in Ginny's ears. She smiled to herself. In several hours she would be home. Home sweet home at the Burrow, where there would be nothing but bliss. Granted, both Harry and Lain would be there and for the past week, they had been acting strangely, but Ginny wasn't going to let that ruin her Christmas. After all, Christmas was her favorite time of the year.

She wasn't going to let Harry invade her thoughts… since he had done a very good job of evading her ever since that strange meeting in the dungeons. Not that she ever _thought_ about that day! No, not one bit. Except… well, maybe when she was taking a bath… or not doing her homework… or –

"Ginny," Dean called out, struggling through the crowd to reach her. His handsome and tall figure stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of first years, who scrambled about. His black robes billowed behind him. The Hogwarts uniform really did look good on him, just as the Gryffindor colors suited him.

"Dean!" she exclaimed as they embraced. He spun her around and her laughter rang happily. He smiled down at her when they broke apart. "Nice to see you too!"

"So you're ready to go home?" he asked.

"_So_ ready," she laughed. His smile widened as her short crimson hair glistened as the wind played with it. She carelessly pushed it away from her face.

"You'd better owl me," he warned her. "I'll be expecting my gift!"

"As if I'd get you one," she teased him. He took a moment to smile affectionately at her.

"So have you thought about it?"

Her smile faltered. She looked ahead at the loud, rambunctious crowd. "Yes…I have."

He nodded thoughtfully. She took a deep breath. She might as well tell him now.

"I still love him, you know. I can't help it. It's been there for most of my life," she admitted, brushing away a stray lock of ruby red hair from her face. "So I don't want to hurt you or promise you anything that I don't know if I can fulfill. My friend says I should date you because it'll help him realize that I'm a girl, but I can't use you like that. You're too good for that."

Dean closed his eyes solemnly. "What if I said I'm okay with that?"

"Dean…"

"No, Ginny, really."

She heard the conductor's voice calling out loudly, and spotted Lain walking towards them. Ginny closed her eyes.

"I'll give you more time." He leaned toward her so that only she could hear.

"Hello, you two," Lain addressed them meekly. The blonde had tied her hair back in a ponytail. "It's time to get on."

They boarded the train and felt the shifting of the floor as the train set off. In the corridors many other students ran past them, laughing in joy, ready for the holiday.

"Here, guys, this one's empty," Ginny called to her friends above the noise. She opened the compartment and moved to her left where the seats were. She hoisted her trunk onto the luggage rack. On the right side of the compartment, Dean helped Lain lift her trunk before he put away his as well. Just then the compartment door opened again.

"Hey, this one looks – oh, wait, hey Ginny," Ron said. Hermione was beside him, but Harry seemed frozen behind Ron. Ron's eyes scanned the room and they landed on Dean. "Wait a minute! What are you doing here?"

"Not this again," Dean groaned, seating himself beside Lain and rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Don't give me that!" Ron snapped.

"Ron," Ginny said, pointing her wand at his face.

"Fine, fine." Ron backed away slightly, not wanting to be the victim of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"As long as you're not a prat," Ginny informed him as she took a seat and folded her arms over her chest.

"We can't stay too long. Prefect meeting," Hermione reminded Ron as he lifted her trunk onto the space next to Dean's. Harry, meanwhile, hesitated before slowly putting his trunk beside Ginny's trunk. He then uneasily sat between Ginny and the window.

"Hi Harry," she said smiling, though for some reason she felt it was rather awkward. After all, they had not spoken to each other since…

"Hi," he said faintly while giving her a faded smile. The two uncomfortably shifted and looked away.

"We have to do our rounds," Ron sighed. "We don't even get to sit down."

"It's our responsibility," Hermione reprimanded him.

"Hey guys!" piped a happy Colin Creevy. Ginny smiled at her friend since her first year. His mass of blond hair bobbed happily as he smiled blithely and held up a sparkling new camera. "Do you mind if I take pictures? I just got this camera as an early gift, and…well!"

"Sure," Ginny agreed, kicking her brother who groaned.

"You two first since you have to go soon," Colin suggested amiably to Hermione and Ron.

"Uh…sure," Hermione said shyly. Both of them flushed, but didn't make any move towards each other.

"Oh, c'mon!" laughed Ginny, pushing her brother closer to the brunette. "You two have to fit in the same picture together, you know."

Ron glared at his little sister, but timidly placed a hand on Hermione's waist, bringing her closer to him. They both lit up like Christmas lights.

"Smile!" Colin instructed before there was a bright flash, leaving the two blinking furiously.

"Right, well, we'd better go," Hermione coughed after a pause.

"Right," murmured Ron, letting go of her instantly. He then followed her out, his ears a bright red.

"See you in a bit," Ginny said as they left.

"Now you two!" Colin turned to Harry and Ginny. She almost suspected that he had planned this from the start.

"Oh, no, we couldn't," Ginny began, bringing up her hands defensively. Colin's face dropped. "You know how Harry hates having his picture taken."

"Only when it involves me ending up on newspapers," Harry corrected. He smiled vaguely. "I don't mind when it's with people that I…well, you know…"

Ginny had a huge urge to say that she didn't know, but Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, so she wisely chose not to ask. Instead, she nodded.

"If you insist," she said.

"I do," he whispered softly, stiffly moving closer to her. She felt her heart rate increase, but forced herself to remain calm.

The two of them turned to face the camera when Harry's arm snuck nervously around her shoulders. She glanced at him in surprise, but he simply smiled. They smiled at the camera before there was another bright flash.

Colin grinned at them before he turned to take a picture of Dean and Lain. Then there was a group picture, with Harry and Dean standing behind Ginny and Lain. Colin thanked them over and over, but Ginny shakily wondered if she should be the one thanking him. When he left, the happy, joking atmosphere was strangely gone and a tense silence filled the compartment.

Ginny licked her lips as Harry occupied himself with the view outside the window. He propped his face against his hand and seemed to promptly forget about his environment. Meanwhile Lain, who had paled, had suddenly become extremely interested in her nails. Dean and Ginny exchanged a curious glance.

"So has anything interesting happened recently?" Ginny asked, trying to strike up some conversation. She frowned when both Harry and Lain became rigid. Lain blushed slightly, but shook her head.

"No, why would you ask that?" Harry said into his palm, quickly turning away.

"So…" she stared at his back. Why wasn't he facing her? "Nothing?"

"No," he said, clearing his throat, which had suddenly become dry. "Nothing!"

"Okay!" Ginny responded, backing away slightly. "You, Dean?"

"Hmm, well I'm very happy to be going home to see my brothers and sisters," he said cheerfully, hoping to lighten the mood. "Derrick's grown up so quickly! I swear he's going to be as tall as Ron!"

"Really? Are they coming to Hogwarts any time soon?" Ginny laughed.

"I'm not sure," Dean said thoughtfully. "You see, my dad disappeared when I was pretty young and my mum's a Muggle, so I…well, a while ago I went searching for who he was because, you know, I thought there might have been a chance that he had been a wizard. And not too long ago I discovered that…well he had been a wizard. He hadn't told my mum though because he was worried that the Death Eaters would get her."

"What happened?" Ginny encouraged him to continue.

"They…" he paused for a moment. "They killed him."

"I'm sorry," Harry's husky voice suddenly spoke up. He was staring at Dean with a grave look.

"It's fine," Dean smiled appreciatively. "I still have my mum and…he did everything he could to protect us. It was great to know that he hadn't simply just left us…"

Ginny shared his smile. Then a silence fell in the compartment again, and the noise coming from the others seemed excruciatingly loud. Harry had stopped staring out the window and his gaze now flickered between Ginny and Dean, but he didn't say anything. Lain snuck peeks up at Harry, but kept her head bowed.

"I'm going to walk around," Lain announced quickly before she quickly left the compartment. Just as she left, Seamus poked his head into the room. He grinned lopsidedly.

"Dean! There you are! Let's go play exploding snaps!" Seamus said with excitement. Then he nodded and Harry and Ginny in acknowledgement and they smiled back.

"Looks like I'm wanted," Dean apologized to the remaining two as he rose from his seat. "I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Bye," they said as the compartment door thumped close.

Ginny abruptly stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" Harry asked suddenly, smiling for the first time since they had their pictures taken. She looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to have spoken.

"Yes, I suppose so," she grinned sheepishly. "I stayed up rather late packing."

"Oh, so you're a procrastinator!" Harry grinned clucking his tongue against roof of his mouth.

"It takes one to know one," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ready for those O.W.L.s?"

"I probably need to study everything – except charms. I'm very gifted at them, you know."

"Yeah?" he asked, interested. "I'm best at–"

"Defense against the Dark Arts," she finished for him. She grinned at him. "I know, Harry."

"Yeah, you do know me." He stared at her both pensively and intently. He was slowly inching toward her and she could almost feel his warm breath on her skin. Ginny didn't know what was happening and she didn't know what to do. Why was it that this raven-haired boy always sent her heart on overdrive? And she could never resist his pulling…

And she nearly cursed out loud when she yawned again.

"You really must be tired!" he laughed to himself, leaning back into his seat again. The moment was gone and Ginny was left wondering if she had once again been imagining things.

"Apparently so," she groaned sarcastically.

"Didn't sleep well?"

She hesitated. "Just a little nightmare…"

"Was it…?" he asked, his eyes darkening seriously.

She frowned, concentrating on anywhere except for him. She didn't usually tell people when she had nightmares. She had, in fact, never told anyone but her parents.

"You could take a nap," he changed the subject. She smiled gratefully at him.

"No ,I couldnaa–" she began before her sentence slurred into another wide yawn. She blinked away the tears. Perhaps she was more exhausted than she had thought.

"C'mon," he chuckled. He smiled vibrantly and patted his lap. "You can use me as a pillow!"

"I couldn't! I mean, I could at the least sleep over there," she said, gesturing to the other seats. She felt her face heat up slightly at the thought, though.

"Not comfortable," Harry replied. "C'mon, I won't bite. I'm a pretty good pillow. I'll take a nap too. I'm pretty…tired as well," he said as he all of a sudden yawned as well.

"But I…"

"Ginny…" he said, losing his playful tone. "I know a thing or two about nightmares too. It won't hurt."

"I know," Ginny said, though she faltered. She looked up at him tentatively before she nodded in consent. Biting her lower lip, she slowly laid her head on his lap. After a moment, Harry leaned over her and smiled.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?"

"I _suppose_," she responded in a mock snobbish voice, causing him to laugh. She bit back a grin of her own.

Then she closed her eyes. This felt far from bad. It was the complete and utter opposite. It didn't matter that her side hurt from this position or that her body was twisted in a slightly odd way. None of that mattered. It felt…reassuring. Just simply touching him caused happiness to spread inside her. It was as if there was nothing could harm her. She was safe. She felt the tension leave her and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Harry continued to smile down at the girl on his lap. He was surprised at how bold he had been. Just touching her sent thrills of electricity down his body. She was really too pretty for her own good, he mused. All the boys were talking about her lately. He swallowed hard when he thought of how he couldn't. He had promised Lain… not that that was going well either. Not bad either. It was simply going nowhere…

He leaned over again and could tell Ginny was fast asleep because of her steady breathing. He timidly touched her short tresses. They curled around her face perfectly. He felt his lips curl and laid his head back against the seat. There was a lovely flowery smell that came from her. It never failed to sooth him. Taking a deep breath, he shut his emerald eyes…and slept.

There would be no nightmares for either of them. For that moment, they were safe in their own little world.

And that was how Lain found them.

* * *

Naru-chan: There you have it folks! You can determine on your own, I'm sure, how this relationship is going. –wink, wink; nudge, nudge- I even threw in a nice H/G moment or two for you. :) See how much I care? 

So anyway, I also threw in Dean's past in there. It was real! That is, I didn't make it up. J.k.Rowling did. Only, she had to cut it out of her books because of space. Sad. So, I decided to put it in here. Just another interesting fact.

OH! And it's a good idea to go back and read the beginning incepts at the beginning after you read a chapter. I usually put a lot of thought and consideration in choosing and it'll be VERY important to do so (or nice rather than important) in the next chapters.

Anyway, I gave you guys a break from drama (well, most of it) in this chapter. Be prepared to have it full on in the next. ;)

Harry: -groans thinking about it-

Naru-chan: So hurry up and review, and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Not Nearly Close Enough

Faded From the Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Naru-chan: Okay, okay, bad day, bad week, bad life. Baddddd. TT So bad. I hate bad teachers. They stink! ARG! Okay, anyway…back to this fic. At least I like it. I must say that I haven't written a chapter that I was really pleased with since probably chapter two. But this chapter…I really do love this chapter. It's a nice, long one! I think it just flows a lot better. So, even though I know that you will probably hate its contents, I must say that I like this chapter. And I hope you like…not liking it.

* * *

Chapter Five: Not Nearly Close Enough 

_I still believe in feelings_

_But sometimes I feel too much_

_I make believe you're close to me_

_But it ain't close enough _

_Not nearly close enough…_

_-Evan and Joan, The Distance_

Harry stretched his long arms cheerfully over his head. He hadn't slept that well in…well, a very long time. He couldn't even remember. He grinned like a little boy at the river in front of him. After the train ride, Mr. Weasley had taken them back to the Burrow and then Harry had decided to go for a short walk. The river was fairly close to the Burrow, and he liked it because it was serene. He watched quietly as the water sang to him.

If he closed his eyes he could see her… Her fiery red hair dancing in the wind, that mischievous twinkle in her dark chocolate eyes, her rosy lips in a smile… It always made him smile.

He dreamily felt his imagination kick into overdrive. Perhaps he might accidentally slip on the muddy bank of the river and plunge head first into the icy water. Struggling against the inhumanely furious current for hours, he would find his taller body much too drained to continue fighting, and the strong and arrogant current would shove him deep into the water. But then! Just as he was about to pass out because of lack of oxygen he would hear a faint splash! And there she would be, her crimson hair floating around her face as she swam toward him, like a Muggle mermaid (not a real one…those were quite scary).

She would lift his body upward and drag him onto land. Beautiful tears would streak down her wet face as she held his body close to hers while screaming at him not to leave her because he meant the world to her. She would kiss him, and like a miracle, he would be rejuvenated! His hands would tangle in her damp hair and bring her closer, only deepening the kiss…

He nearly cringed as, for some reason, in his vision, Ron appeared next to them, holding a bat, and roaring something about "my best mate"…and "treachery"…

He had been so wrapped up in his daydream that he hadn't sensed another presence. But suddenly he heard it. It was a song. A beautiful song. A beautiful voice.

"_Help, I have done it again…I have been here many times before. Hurt myself again today and, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame…"_

Unconsciously, Harry found himself moving. He was lulled in by the melody…and the words. They were sung with such honesty, and it reminded him so much of himself. Loneliness. Pushing his loved ones away because he feared to trust. He feared to love. And it was his fault. The soft voice was drawing him closer and closer… The strings of his heart were being pulled and he could only follow.

"_Be my friend…Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small; I'm needy. Warm me up…and breathe me…_"

He was mesmerized…and shocked, because he saw where the music was coming from. He was shocked because he had never heard her sing…and had never seen her like this. There she was…standing with her eyes closed, her simple sky-blue sundress flapping against her thin, delicate body. Her long, silver blonde hair flickered gently around her, catching the light of the sun. Her arms were held out…as if she were reaching for something…

**Snap**!

Harry almost looked around for the culprit who had made the sound, and he nearly cursed out loud when he realized it had been him. He hadn't intended to interrupt – in fact he hadn't even meant to come! He heard a small gasp and looked up, and found himself staring at equally shocked eyes. Lain's wide, azure eyes gazed up at him, her skin instantly flushing a deep scarlet. She quickly hid behind her long, silver blonde hair.

"W-What are you doing here?" she demanded, backing away like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh, you didn't just hear… oh no, no!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry apologized, taking a step toward her. When she jolted backward, he abruptly stopped moving forward. "I didn't mean to, it's just that I heard incredible music and I –"

"Harry…" she said, making him stop talking. For once, she wasn't looking at him with eyes full of panic. Instead, her beautiful orbs were filled with tears. Harry jumped up with fright and dread. He was never good with girls who cried. "Stop…oh, stop…"

"What did I - ?" he gasped. "I'm sorry! Really, I am! Look, I'll just leave you alone and we can pretend that this –"

"Harry…you said you'd go out with me a week ago, but obviously this isn't working!" she sobbed, shaking her head violently. "You said you wanted to keep it a secret, and I did, but you don't look for or at me, don't eat with me… nothing. You're not even trying to get to know me. You're more comfortable with Ginny than you are with me!"

"I…" He felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"Harry…do you…do you really like me?" she begged him, desperately wanting yet not wanting to know the answer. "Do you…?"

He couldn't do anything but bow his head without a sound.

* * *

Ginny didn't know what happened, but she was glad she had her best friend back. Five days ago, Lain had shocked Ginny by bursting into Ginny's room and proceeding to sob. Ginny had tried her greatest to get Lain to explain to her what was wrong, but Lain refused. After that long night, Lain had become slowly better than she had been for the past two weeks. Her pale face was now rosier, and her eyes were more alive. 

"I love your brothers' shop," Lain told Ginny, smiling. "It's always so lively."

"Oh, yeah – watch out!" Ginny cried out as she ducked. Suddenly an object came flying past her and crashed into the shelf with love potions. She turned on the young culprit and scolded him before she continued to stack potions onto the shelves.

She momentarily pondered if she should purchase some of the WonderWitch products herself. Having a product that would take away zits never hurt to keep just in case. She had taken this temporary job for the past five days at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George so that she could get some extra cash. Rubbing away the soot from her nose, she grinned at the crammed store. It was full of late Christmas shoppers (there was only two more days until Christmas!), teenagers, and children. It was so crowded that at times Ginny felt like crawling on the floor just to get by.

Finally finished, Ginny threw off her pink robe (apparently the twins thought it was funny that she clashed with her uniform) and put on her black robes and gloves. She wrapped her red and gold scarf around her neck. She and Lain were going to go through Diagon Alley together to look for any last gifts.

She yelled to George over the bustle that she was leaving. He shoved a pouch into her hand before several customers took up his attention. Surprised, she opened it to see that it was her pay… and her usually parsimonious brothers had been extremely munificent!

"George, Fred!" she cried, grabbing them both by the shoulder.

"Whoa, we have customers to tend to, sis!" Fred argued.

"You guys gave me way too much! You must have made a mistake!"

"No mistake, sis," George replied, as he offered a product to a grinning boy. "You deserved it."

"You…oh, thank you!" She blinked away the tears. She grabbed both of them into a tight hug. They laughed and hugged her back.

"It's for not having a boyfriend!" Fred grinned. The comment earned him a few punches from Ginny.

"Because from what we hear – " George began.

"That you and a certain Dean Thomas are getting rather close," said Fred.

"But of course we trust our little sister to _not_ – "

"I'll see you guys later!" she called out, deciding to ignore their comments. Normally she would have hexed the senses out of them, but she couldn't when it was near Christmas and they had given her such a wonderful bonus. She made her way toward Lain, grinning, and she held out her hand. "Come on!"

Lain laughed and grabbed Ginny's hand firmly and they fought their way out of the store – which was surprisingly harder than entering since there were so many people pushing to get inside. Ginny took in the cold air and let out a relieved breath.

The wonderful snow encircled them. She had been so glad yesterday when she saw that Old Jack Frost (something Hermione told her came from a Muggle Christmas story) had decided to appear. Winter was Ginny's favorite season, after all, and what was winter without snow? She just loved the hustle and bustle of Christmas and how it brought together the family for presents and fun. And perhaps…one day she would spend it with the one she loved, she thought, blushing slightly as a certain raven-haired boy flashed in her mind.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!" With a white-gloved hand, Lain pointed at the store.

Ginny was pleased when they left the left the shop. She had purchased decent black robes, and had spotted several dress robes that she might want to keep in mind. The two of them were chatting in the streets when something caught her eye. It was in an old antique store. At the glint of silver, her throat went dry as she realized she now knew what she was going to give to Harry for Christmas.

Since the train home, she had not been able to speak to Harry much. It was probably because she had been extremely busy. Lain was lively again and Ginny spent most of her time either with her or at the joke store. But he had been on her mind for quite some time.

That nap on the train… she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Harry Potter's mind. He was awfully friendly toward her, but then again, she was a friend of his. She wanted so badly to hope that there was a bit more than just friendship on his mind when he was with her, but how could she wish such a thing? She had loved him for _seven_ years. She had hoped and hoped and _hoped_ that one day the boy would so much as look her way. And how it felt when he did not. Now he was looking – so was she misreading it on purpose? She didn't want to do that and end up with absolutely nothing… the thought of that was worse than having anticipating anything to begin with!

Yes…if hoping meant that she would get hurt, she didn't want to hope at all.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt two warm hands over her eyes.

"Who is it?" she laughed, squirming a bit.

"Guess," a playful voice tickled her ear.

"Dean!" she cried, twisting around and embracing the tall boy. He was in a black robes and warm Muggle clothes.

"Hey there, Sweetie Pie," he grinned. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I just got off of work – I'm helping out at the joke shop," she explained. "Lain is here too!"

Then Ginny stopped and looked around for her missing friend. She found her standing by a building. But Lain was busy waving Ginny away, telling her to spend time with Dean. Ginny frowned and gestured Lain to join them, but Lain simply smiled and began to walk away.

"Apparently she wants to leave us alone."

"Apparently so," Ginny replied. "Are you busy?"

"Not for you," he winked affectedly. He held up several colorful bags. "I was just finishing some late Christmas shopping."

"Anything in there for me?" she teased, pretending to make a grab for them.

"Nope!" He pulled the bags out of her reach. "_Your_ gift is already wrapped and ready to go at home. You have to wait until Christmas for it!"

"Come on, let's go have some hot chocolate and catch up, shall we?" Ginny smiled up at him.

"Let's," he said, gesturing her to go ahead.

Taking one last wistful glance at the antique shop, she followed Dean's lead.

* * *

Harry frowned at his two best friends. Something was definitely wrong because for once everything was right. They weren't fighting. Instead, they were actually peacefully playing chess with each other in the living room (something Hermione rarely ever did because she hated playing chess with Ron). 

Well, at least it was quiet, he mused. Indeed the whole house was terribly quiet. Excruciatingly quiet. He almost wished for the noise and bustle so that he wouldn't be left with his thoughts.

He waited a moment and sighed. Fat chance. All the noise he could hear was Hermione's giggling.

What he had done to Lain was wrong. There was no way around it. He had done it out of sympathy (he hoped sincerely that it had not been pity), and he was sure that it had hurt her more than anything. He should have known better! How could he have even attempted such a thing when he found that he might have feelings for…well, for someone else? And he knew all about pity. Yet he couldn't help himself. He had the tendency to… well, to not want to harm the innocent and weak. That overwhelming need to protect had washed over him and he couldn't prevent it.

But then after he had decided to commit himself to her, he found that he couldn't. He hadn't even made an effort, he thought miserably as he buried his face in his arms. She would come up to him in the library and try to strike up a conversation, but he would only give her one word replies and focus on whatever was in front of him. When she asked whether he wanted to walk her to her classes, he insisted that their schedules were much too different (something not quiet true). When she asked if he wanted to go to the Astronomy Tower (blushing furiously), he had flat out rejected her. Surely that had taken so much courage on her part to ask, but he hadn't even tried.

After what had happened five days ago, he thought he would at least try to stay out of her way. He had soon discovered that he hadn't needed to. She kept away from him like the Plague. They had yet to even be in the same room together. Apparently she always had an early breakfast with Ginny before they left. He knew that Ginny was working at Fred and George's store during most of the day, so Lain would go with her to Diagon Alley. As for dinner, they usually had it at the Leaky Cauldron or with Fred and George. At least, that's what he heard from Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't liked the arrangement, but had agreed. Whenever they came home, they went straight to Ginny's bedroom and shut the door. Harry found it painful not to use Fred and George's Extendable Ears.

Harry knew he should feel _very_ grateful that he didn't need to face her, but he found himself constantly glancing at the clock, hoping perhaps the catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Hey," he suddenly spoke up, causing Ron and Hermione to look up in surprise. "Either of you two up for going to Diagon Alley?"

"Why would we want to do that?" Ron asked. "It's freezing outside."

Harry resisted from rolling his eyes.

"I kind of feel like visiting Fred and George," Harry supplied. Ever since Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had created a large fortune for the twins, they had moved out of the Burrow, and while they planned to come over for Christmas, he had yet to see them.

"I'd much rather stay home," Ron said, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. "Hermione and I haven't even finished our game yet."

"Well, I guess I could just go alone," Harry sighed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, worried. "If you really want company…"

"No, it's fine," said Harry, mustering a smile. It was probably best that his two best friends weren't fighting and were actually getting along. Maybe they might even make some progress. He grabbed his black robes and red and gold scarf from the couch. "I won't be long."

Ron and Hermione mumbled in response.

Harry shrugged and went over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he walked into the fireplace. Throwing the powder onto the ground, he called, "Diagon Alley!"

A green flame rose around his body and encircled him. Right away he found himself stumbling out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Coughing from the ashes that surrounded him, he did a spell to clean himself up. Glancing quickly around the room, he was relieved to find no redhead or blonde – and slightly disappointed as well. With a frown, he made his way outside and to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The cold snow greeted him cheerfully. But then, he loved the snow. That was what Christmas was about: family, friends, and…lovers.

He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. Ever since the year had begun, a certain redhead always seemed to be found in his mind. And it wasn't Ron. She was magnificent. Beautiful, witty, intelligent, and funny… When he was with her, he was no longer Harry _Potter_ but…as odd as it seemed, he was just Harry.

He let out a long sigh and it formed in front of him as a hot, white cloud. But that same redhead was supposed to be over him. How could he even stand a chance when there were so many guys after her? She _was_ stunning after all. She and Dean…they were probably interested in each other. Dean was a decent guy, despite Ron's objections, so it wasn't hard to imagine her falling for him.

Then there was Lain… He had been thinking about her quite a bit, despite his best efforts not to. She was without a doubt a gorgeous girl, but he felt she was so much more. She was so shy…but he knew she was kind and sweet. She was fragile, like a glass doll.

It felt odd thinking about her. There was this strange emotion that washed over him. It wasn't pity or sympathy… it was something more that he just could not place. And there was one thing that tugged at him.

Lain already _liked _him. She was…safe. If he were with her…he would be safe. He would no longer feel the dull throbbing of his heart.

Yet could he just throw away his other feelings in the wind and just pursue her?

A glint of red caught his eye. He instantaneously twisted to see it. His breath came in sharply and he misplaced his footing, sending him into a straight dive into the icy, freezing snow. Shoving himself from the ground, he was left staring at the scene he never wanted to see.

In the window before him sat Dean and Ginny. He felt his heart breaking as Dean lifted and hand to place a lock of glossy hair behind her ear and she smiled her delightful smile before she laughed. Then Dean slowly leaned in…and kissed her gently on her cheek. Harry felt the urge to start screaming on the top of his lungs, but he forced himself from the ground and stumbled into a shaky walk. Forcing himself to breathe. Forced himself to forget. But the scene was already burned into his mind.

So it was true.

Everything tilted in his vision, but Harry didn't care that his vision swirled before him. He felt people shove into him, but he didn't feel it. All he felt was the severe aching of his heart. Each step he took sent a sharp pang through him. Ginny and Dean. Ginny and Dean. _Ginny and Dean!_ This wasn't supposed to hurt this much. But it _did_. It hurt so much more than when he had learned from Lain. This was him _actually _seeing it… he had really seen it. He hated the tears that burned his emerald eyes.

The images in front of him spun madly and he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. Move. Get away. Run away. He had to run away. Run away from the scene, run away from her, and run away from these awful and excruciating emotions.

And then there she was. His body refused to move. He could only watch her dully. Standing there alone, she giggled happily in front of a store, her white-gloved hands pressed against the glass. She looked so innocent, almost like an angel in her white robes. He felt the pain dulling, though he absently wondered if he had simply turned numb. Was this a sign? Was this fate telling him that he should look at what was right under his nose? If it wasn't, he didn't know what else was.

Suddenly she caught sight of him and her smile faded away. Terror and panic was in her eyes again. She quickly turned away.

"Wait!" Harry cried out, pushing through the horde of people to reach her. "Please wait Lain!"

She didn't listen and continued to run. But he couldn't lose her too. He grabbed her hand in his.

She turned around, trying to pry her hand away, tears streaking down her pale face. Her whole body shook. She held up her arm and turned her face away, as if trying to shield herself from a blow.

"Don't…"

"Lain…" he whispered. He let go of her hand, but wrapped his arms around her trembling body. He heard her muffled gasp. "I'm sorry for what I did. I am! But now…now…."

When she didn't answer, he moved back so he could see her face. Her azure eyes stared at him in shock.

"Do…do you hate me?" he asked uncertainly.

"I could never hate you," she cried softly.

"Then please give me another chance," he whispered, gently wiping away a stray tear.

"I…" She closed her eyes as more tears fell. "Do you really like me this time?"

"To be honest…I don't know yet…" He felt her pull away from him, but he kept her in his arms. He gazed closely at her. He felt something for this girl, without a doubt. What's more, he knew that he needed her now, just as much as she needed him. She could make this pain go away and he would become her knight in shining armor. "But what I do know is that ever since that day at the river, I can't get you out of my head. I want to see you – I want to hear your voice! Every time someone walks into a room, I unconsciously hope that it's you! So…I think that I like you. So if I get to know you, and you I, I'm sure that I'll _know_ that I like you. I'm sure of it."

Lain buried her head into his chest, and he buried his face into her silver blonde hair. It was better this way. Much better. Dean and Lain could be happy. Ron wouldn't kill him. Everyone was happy. Everything fit. Harry clung to this desperately.

"I'm so happy…" she wept delicately. "You've made me…so happy."

* * *

Ginny Apparated a little less than half a mile from the Burrow. She enjoyed the snow so much that she preferred walking as it swirled around her more than instantly appearing home, even though it was getting dark outside. She had had a delightful time chatting with Dean. He hadn't pressured her at all. Of course, it was sweet when he had kissed her cheek. For a second, her heart had begun to pound madly. Still, he had kept everything strictly as just friends. 

Dean was such a sweetheart and Ginny truly _did_ like him. The only thing that was keeping her back, however, was Harry. Harry was always the problem… Yet she could never call him a problem, she thought as she clutched her package closer to her heart. After she had left Dean, she had gone to the antique store and bought Harry's gift. She smiled and flushed at the thought of him receiving it. She saw her home come into view.

It was a picture of pure perfection. The windows glowed a warm orange, contrasting the pure white surrounding. Laughter could be heard ringing in the air. Inside, Hermione sat cozily next to Ron. Surprise surprise. But what really caught her eye was Harry. Handsome Harry, with his dark raven locks that rebelliously refused to lie flat. His face was flushed a lovely red and his mouth was smiling his amazing smile. It made Ginny's heart melt. She opened her mouth to call out to them as her smiled widened.

But instantly, her smiled died.

She gazed ahead, utterly stunned. Staggering backward unsteadily, the world spun madly around her. Dizzily, she pressed a hand against her throbbing head. She almost laughed out at the irony of it all. She almost cried. One moment…that's all it took. She had gone to find a gift for him…and that was all it took.

Harry…and Lain. There, with her long, blonde hair glistening over her shoulders and there in Harry's arms as he held her near… as kissed her. Looking at each other with such love and care. They looked so perfect together. Almost as pretty as the hot tears that burned Ginny's eyes.

She hadn't even realized she was crying. Surprised, she reached up and touched the tears. Feeling the wetness against her fingers, she let out a strangled laugh. In her third year, after sending yet another humiliating gift to Harry, she had sworn that she would _never_ shed another tear for him. She had kept that oath. Her laughter turned into sobs as her knees gave under her. Today, she had broken a three-year vow.

With only three weeks, Lain had accomplished what Ginny had never succeeded in six years. She made the Boy-Who-Lived fall in love with her…

She wheezed for breath between the wrenching sobs that shook her entire body. Her fingers wrapped themselves so tightly around her package that her fingers turned white. More tears fell from her eyes as she realized she would never give him her gift. It was another wasted attempt.

Ginny had heard her heart break before. Ever since she was eleven, her heart had always been broken for Harry. Watching him…wanting him… the yearning and longing consumed her so much that sometimes she was no longer Ginny.

But it had never been like this. Cho hadn't been Lain. Cho hadn't been the one she relied on. She now felt her heart shatter so permanently, wrenching it out of her body would have made no difference.

Yet what she loathed the most was for a moment…just for a moment she had hoped. She had dreamed once again that he might have looked at her the way she had always wanted. He had looked at her with the same yearning and longing that she had always felt for him. And what was it really? It had all been inside her head. A fragment of her twisted imagination! How slow could she have been? All those signs…they had probably been for Lain! Not once for her.

Delusional. That's what her brothers would laugh at her. Still the same little blushing girl that sighed and blushed and slipped her elbow into the butter bowl. Still the same, stupid, little girl. After all…how could she have foolishly, for just one second, thought that the one boy she had ever loved loved her too?

* * *

Naru-chan: Thoughts? I won't say too much (nothing too much to say). Just to let you know, I'm getting closer and closer to the future (and the mainstream plot). Review please! It honestly keeps me going! 


	6. Chapter 6: No Point in Waiting

Faded From the Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Naru-chan: Thank you all those that reviewed! Means a lot to me. Anyway, a somewhat short chapter. But I hope you like it all the same.

* * *

Chapter Six: No Point in Waiting 

_Just to find  
A different light a new direction  
Move on, move on.  
Now the records skipping,  
I won't forget, I won't forget the way you said,  
Move on, move on  
There's no point in waiting._

_-Azure Ray, New Years Resolution_

Ginny barreled forward, stumbling and falling over her own legs, but she had no control over her body. She couldn't see as the endless tears blurred her vision.

_Help._

All she wanted to do was go home and curl up into a ball in her room and escape. The warmth and familiarity was all she wanted. But home was the last place she could go. She couldn't go back there. She didn't know what she was doing and she didn't know where she was.

_Someone please help me…_

She pressed the doorbell and held back a sob as she barely refrained from pressing it over and over in her desperation. The snow around her had increased. Gone was the peaceful falling. It now seemed to pour down on her. And she wanted nothing more than to be buried underneath it.

"Coming, coming," a muffled voice called with annoyance. However, when the door opened, Dean's eyes widened with concern. "Ginny? What are you…?"

"D-Dean," she sobbed, running into his arms. He welcomed her instantly. "Dean!"

"Shh," he whispered soothingly, stroking her tresses automatically.

"Dean…_s-save me_!" she whispered intensely, her hot tears streaming down her flushed face. "P-Please…_save me!"_

"Ginny," he whispered.

"Dean, who was at the – " a loud, cheerful woman's voice broke the moment. Ginny nearly jumped away when she saw herself being looked over by a tall African woman dressed in Muggle clothes, but Dean only held her closer.

"Who was at the door?" many younger chattering voices asked.

"Mom," Dean said, looking at the woman meaningfully. She smiled slightly and turned around and kept the other children away.

"Back into the kitchen, all of you. You haven't finished your dinner yet!"

Ginny shouldn't be here. She knew it deep in her heart. She didn't belong here; she was only being a burden. But she couldn't help it anymore. She had nowhere else to go. She didn't belong anywhere anymore. The place she had felt was meant for her was already occupied.

She felt her knees give out again, but this time Dean was there to support her before she fell. She buried her face deep into his chest as she cried. Tenderly, he lifted her, as if she were nothing but a tiny doll, and shut the door firmly, shutting out the snow. He saw a package lying forgotten on the floor, and he pushed it to the side. Her muffled sobs were the only sound aside from his walking as he carried her to his room. Closing the door behind him, he sat beside her on his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, pressing her head to his chest as she continued to cling onto him.

"They," she choked, her hands tightening on his shirt as she quaked. She knew that her tears were soaking his shirt, but she couldn't care. She trembled so violently, she could barely speak. She didn't want to speak. It already hurt so much to breathe. "L-Lain and H…H-Har... I – "

She couldn't bear to finish that sentence. He waited and let her cry. She hated herself for crying. It showed her weakness and it was what she detested the most. Harry Potter had always been the one to break down all her walls and defenses without even trying. She willed the tears to go away, but it only caused them to spill with more fervor.

"You don't have to say anything…"

She shook her head helplessly. She had to be strong. It was the only thing she had left. It was who she was and she refused to be anything else. So she forced herself to speak the words she that filled her heart with misery. She gritted her teeth against the ringing pain inside.

"He l-…loves her," she strained in a hoarse whisper. She felt him tense. Her shoulders shook only more aggressively at this point. She couldn't erase the picture from her head. "My best friend! And she's pretty and p-perfect and lovely and I – I'll never be the one."

"If he can't see how pretty and perfect and lovely you are," Dean whispered soothingly, yet passionately, "then he doesn't deserve you."

"You're wrong! _I'm_ the one…I-I'm the one that doesn't deserve him. I never have."

"Don't say that!" he cried suddenly, his arms tightening around her small body. He shut his eyes painfully. Her head began to swim as the images swirled about her. She couldn't hear him anymore. She couldn't hear anything. She wished she couldn't feel anything either. "Don't you _dare _say that."

"Save…me…" she whispered weakly, as she faintly heard him calling out to her, before her world went black.

* * *

_Warm hands…so warm and reassuring…_

Ginny felt them touch her face gently before something cool and refreshing was placed against her flushed skin. She wanted to open her eyes and speak, but she found that she couldn't. Her eyes were swollen shut and she simply did not have the strength. She could hear voices, low and hushed, and she struggled to make out the words.

"How is she?" It was a woman's voice.

"Her temperature's a bit better." That was Dean.

"Poor thing, she was drenched through by the snow. I wonder how long she has been in those clothes. Have you already contacted her family?"

"Yes, of course. They wanted to come immediately, but I insisted that they didn't. They probably were close to hexing me, but I stood my ground. I think she just needs some time…away."

Ginny could feel his warm hands take hers. She never knew that holding hands could be so comforting…

"Their owl, that tiny crazy one, it tried to peck me to death! I still have the marks to prove it!" She felt like laughing, but she couldn't move.

"I shall go see if Derek, Kate, and Ann are tucked in bed." She heard footsteps. There was a peaceful silence as his thumb stroked over her hand.

"Well…I better owl them again and tell them she's slowly improving…" She felt his hands leave hers and felt like whimpering.

_Don't go…_

Sudden flashes of Harry flooded her mind. Harry when he was the lost little boy at the train station, not knowing how to get onto the platform. Harry when her brothers brought him back to the Burrow for the first time, away from his horrible relatives. Harry when he received her love poem. Harry when he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. Harry in the TriWizard Tournament. Harry with Pavarti. Harry with Cho. Harry. Harry and Lain...

"_Don't go!_" Ginny reached out and grabbed Dean's shirt. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Ginny," he gasped, quickly turning back to her.

"Don't…don't leave me…" she covered her face with trembling hands, feeling the shame burn through her as the hot tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Ginny, I'm here for you," Dean whispered, taking her hand again. She carefully looked at him. His face and eyes were so full of love.

"Oh no…" she suddenly tried pulled away from him, her tear-filled eyes dancing over his face wildly, but he held onto her hand tightly. "I'm horrible aren't I? I'm so d-disgusting. I c-can't do anything but cry. I've never even told him. The least I could have done was told him. Then I could have finally gotten over him! But I'm such a c-coward!" She gave a strangled laugh, furiously wiping away her tears. "Now I…I'll never be able to…

"But you're not like me. You're so much better…but I'm doing it to you aren't I? I'm causing you pain. I refuse to let that happen!"

She had no right. She couldn't torture Dean the way she was being tortured. She wouldn't even wish this fate on Malfoy.

"Ginny," he whispered her name softly. Silent tears slid down his face.

"P-Please!_ Please_ find someone else!" she pleaded.

She didn't want him to leave her. Deep in her heart, she dreaded being abandoned by him as well. She didn't have Lain…and she didn't have Harry. For once, she wanted to be the one safe and loved. But that would be beyond selfish of her to ask him for such a thing. That's why she couldn't have that happen.

"I just can't… I couldn't live if I hurt you…"

"And I can't live without you." He bowed his head. "I don't _care_ if you hurt me! You say you love Harry. Well, I love you. Am I not good enough? Is this a goal that I can never reach? Do these feelings I have for you mean nothing?"

"I could never describe in words how much they m-mean to me."

Dean had always been the one by her side to help her when she was down. He was the only boy she felt seriously cared for her. She couldn't express at all what how much she treasured him. In a way, she felt she would never be able to.

"Then do you think you could ever love me? If you could just try…and if you think you ever could…I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever for you. If I knew I had the chance…"

"Dean…" she choked, wrapping her arms around him now. She closed her eyes as she felt more tears escape. "I want to. I want to love you so badly… You make me forget… for moments, you make me forget… Does that mean I can love you? Is it a sign? I want it to mean it so much, but I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I'm scared… I'm so scared that whenever you're with me, you'll wonder. You'll wonder where my mind is, where my heart is. I don't think I could do that to you. I can't. You're too good for me."

"Please…let me be with you. Nothing else matters! You need someone and I'm more than willing to be that someone."

She closed her eyes, and Harry flashed in her mind again. No…she couldn't think of him anymore. He wasn't hers to think about. He was Lain's.

Ginny entwined her fingers with Dean's. "You know I like you. I just hope…I hope that's enough…"

"It's enough… It's more than enough."

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?" Dean asked again worriedly. He wrapped her scarf carefully around her neck as his eyes searched her face again. 

"Don't worry," laughed Ginny, affectionately placing a hand on his arm. "You said yourself that my fever's all gone now."

"But – " he insisted, brushing aside her short hair from her cheek.

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine," she said firmly. Then she smiled reassuringly at him, covering his hand with hers and pressing it against the side of her face. "I'll see you after Christmas, okay?"

"Okay," he said grudgingly, but returned her smile. He let his hand fall away. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking _me_ for?"

"Thank you for coming to me." He lifted her hands and pressed them to his lips.

She looked up at him before she leaned upward and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank _you_ so much," she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms came round her as well. "I know it seems like I only came to you because I needed someone to save me, but it's not like it could have been just anyone. You're so much more than that. Don't worry. I won't be sad anymore."

She began to pull away when he stopped her.

"Oh, wait, you left something behind!" She frowned at him curiously as he jumped back into his house. She stiffened when he came back out, carrying a small parcel. She took a deep breath before she took it from him.

"Thank you…" she whispered before she took a step back and, smiling a small smile, Apparated away. She felt the familiar pulling of her naval and a pop in her ears. When she opened her eyes she was in front of the Burrow. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and opened it.

It was warm inside. She felt the heat wrap itself around her. The smells were the same… the clock still ticked…everything was still the same. Just as she had left it. Yet everything was different. Everything had changed. Nothing would ever be the same.

"Ginny!"

Lain leapt forward and tackled Ginny into a huge hug, causing Ginny to stumble back to regain her balance.

"Lain? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad you're back and you're better now!" Lain jumbled. Her face was buried in Ginny's shoulder. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Do you?" Ginny asked softly as she smiled weakly at her friend.

"Harry…he said he'd go out with me," Lain whispered, beginning to cry. Her arms tightened around Ginny's neck. "He said he'd go out with me for real!"

Ginny heard her heart beat madly, but prayed that Lain couldn't hear it. She held back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She had to be strong. She had to survive. No more sadness. She had promised Dean she wouldn't be sad anymore. Now she would look toward her future, without Harry.

"Congratulations…!" she laughed watery. In the corner of her eye, she saw Harry standing at the doorway, watching them, but Ginny ignored him as she buried her face in Lain's blonde hair. The weight of her package – his gift that he was never going to receive –seemed suddenly too great.

"And you!" said Lain suddenly. "You were at Dean's! You two are an official couple now, aren't you? He's so good to you!"

"Yes," Ginny said, feeling Harry's gaze bore into her. She finally looked up and their eyes connected. He was smiling at her, so she smiled sadly back. "Yes…"

_Forward. Go forward. Run as fast and hard as your legs can take you into a new world – a new life. And don't look back.

* * *

_

Naru-chan: Please review and tell me what you think. 

I am very pleased to say, however, that with this chapter I'm done with the past and now moving into the future. The main plot is going to start. I'm so excited!


	7. Chapter 7: A Winter's Day

Faded From the Winter

By: Lady Lithe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and most likely never will.

Naru-chan: Okay, bet you guys were baffled at why I hadn't updated last week. If you've been following me, I've pretty much updated every week. Heh. But because we've moved onto the new and main plot, I decided to give you time. Also, a year has past. So you'll feel that more. Thank you, all of you that reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter (it's pretty long). And so far, it's my favorite.

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Winter's Day 

_You were the brightest light that burned too soon in vain  
Who will bring you back from where there's no return  
Fear not for you're just dreaming  
On a winter's day  
I saw the life blood drained away  
A cold wind blows on a windless day.  
-Sarah McLachlan, Ben's Song_

Harry smiled down at the CD in front of him. It was the latest one from the Azure Ray, Lain's favorite band. She had wanted this for so long, but couldn't find it anywhere. She was planning to become a singer once she graduated. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he gave it to her.

"Here's your change, sir," the young cashier said, handing Harry some coins. Harry quickly pocketed them, and grabbed the pink bag that contained the CD.

He whistled a tuneless melody to himself as the left the Muggle store and headed for Diagon Alley. He unconsciously wrapped his old favorite Gryffindor scarf tighter around his neck to keep the cold from the snow at bay. He was meeting up with Lain later for a romantic Christmas Eve date. It was their one-year anniversary. He still couldn't believe it had been that long.

After their rocky false start as a couple, everything went so smoothly. At first, he had been extremely hesitant, but Lain had been patient. First they only did little things, like going together to Hogsmeade, holding hands, and light kissing. The more time he spent with her, the more he found his heart warming toward her.

Harry didn't doubt his feelings for her anymore. Whenever she entered a room, everything automatically brightened. He adored her shy smile, her kind eyes, and her silky hair that he had spent countless nights simply running his hands through. By the end of the school year, they had become one of the well-known couples of Hogwarts.

Then Harry had graduated and had been searching for Voldemort since. After months and months of traveling with Hermione and Ron (another well-known couple of Hogwarts after that same Christmas as well), he had managed to destroy all of the six Horcruxes. Now there was only the real Voldemort.

But Voldemort was the last thing on Harry's mind now. It had been exceptionally hard to leave Lain, but she had agreed with him that she needed to finish her studies and it was more logical for her to be left behind. She understood that she would only hinder them and cause Harry to worry unnecessarily. At least at Hogwarts Lain was safe. They had sent each other letters whenever they possibly could. Harry kept all of her letters.

He now glanced at his watch. He still had four hours to kill before they were supposed to meet. His heart raced impatiently. What was he going to do for the next four hours?

"Harry?"

He spun around, eyes wide with surprise at the source of the voice.

"Dean!" Harry laughed, jogging over to his old friend. They shook hands, smiling at each other. Harry had not seen Dean since the beginning of the summer, when Ginny had invited him to the Burrow. "Wow, it's been a while!"

"Yes, it has," agreed Dean. His eyes roamed over Harry. "I've heard you've been busy."

"To say the least," Harry grinned. "What have you been up to?"

"After school ended, I've been focusing on my art. I've managed to sell a few paintings. But on the side, I've got a small job at the Ministry of Magic. Something has to pay the bills."

"That's great. I always thought your art was fantastic."

"Are you busy?" When Harry shook his head, Dean shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why don't we go catch up then? I know this great café down the street. Trust me; it's a lot warmer than out here in the snow. Plus I've got some spare time before I'm meeting Ginny and I'm guessing it's the same for you and Lain."

Harry blushed faintly, but nodded. "Sure."

After the two had entered the café and received their drinks (hot chocolate for both of them), they settled at a table and took in each other. Dean looked older, Harry noted. Harry hid his smile behind his drink. He had changed as well. All that hard traveling had left him with a fit and lean body. His face was notably darker than before after spending those hot days in Hawaii while searching for the famous Ravenclaw heirloom. His dark, messy hair was still the same though, just as his eyes were.

"So how is everything in your life?" Dean asked, sipping on his hot drink.

"Oh…I've been traveling," he answered vaguely. "It's such a relief to be home though. I can't wait to see Lain."

"You're happy now."

"What?" Harry blinked.

"Oh, sorry. You see, when I first saw you and Lain together, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong," Dean confessed sheepishly. "But it's changed now. I'm glad that you really do seem happy with her."

"Yeah…" Harry broke into a genuine smile. "I am."

"It must have been hard to maintain a relationship with her while you traveled though," Dean noted.

"What about yourself? Are you and Ginny still going on strong?"

Ginny and Dean had been the third notorious couple of Hogwarts that had formed during that same Christmas. All the blokes had wanted to tear Dean limb from limb when they found out that the youngest Weasley wasn't single anymore. Harry smiled at his drink, remembering how he used to be one of them, just for a moment.

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard, I suppose, though she's still at school. I visit her often and owl her daily. Still, it stinks that she's alone at Hogwarts with all those other blokes swarming around her like a bunch of bees while I'm not there to keep them away. I trust her of course. It's them I don't."

"Ginny's strong enough to fend them off, I'm sure," Harry chuckled, imagining the redhead blasting all the pests with her famous Bat Bogey Hex.

"Hmm…" Dean frowned.

"Oh hey, do you have any of your art with you? I'd love to see some of it!"

"Oh," Dean blushed. "I do have a few sketches if you'd like…"

"Let me see," Harry encouraged. Dean slowly reached into his bag and brought out a black, leather folder. Harry took it carefully, admiring it.

"Ginny gave it to me," Dean smiled. "First month anniversary."

"It's really nice," Harry touched the smooth leather one more time before he opened it. His eyes widened in awe. There were dozens of detailed sketches of almost everything Harry could think of. There were cats, birds, dogs, people, and even a Hippogriff that looked remarkably like Buckbeak. "Wow. These are… wow."

"They're nothing much," Dean said modestly. "Just random rough drafts when I'm bored."

"If these are just…for fun, I can't imagine what your serious art looks like," Harry shook his head in disbelief as he turned the page from a sketch of a kitten when his heart momentarily stopped.

It was a picture of Ginny. It was like the others – a fabulously drawn sketch. But this one…this one had so many more details… and yet was so much simpler. It had captured everything: the way her eyes narrowed ever-so slightly when she smiled, the way her lips curved, how the freckles sprinkled across her face, and how her glossy locks of hair framed her face…

"This is…" Harry said, finding that he had to clear his suddenly dry throat to speak. He turned the page to find another perfect picture of her tickling her Pygmy Puff, Arnold. The loving expression on her face was so realistic that he half expected her to look up at him. "This is…amazing. So real. I can…I just feel how much you love her."

"Yeah?" Dean said casually, though he blushed deeper. "Well, I do."

Harry looked up and slowly smiled at Dean.

"When you two first started dating, I also had this…strange feeling that it was not right," Harry admitted as well.

"Did you?"

"I'm glad to see that I was wrong."

Two hours later, the two parted. Harry waved at Dean's retreating back. When Dean disappeared, Harry shoved his cold hands back into his pockets and stared up into the sky. Watching the snowflakes fall always gave him a serene feeling.

Dean and Ginny… they were good for each other.

Harry sighed to himself, yearning to see Lain. Dean expressed his love for Ginny through his art. Harry could feel it pulsing from every single stroke. Every single strand of hair had been placed so painstakingly. Harry wondered if he could ever convey his love for Lain in the same way.

Their love was simple…and yet so sweet. Harry had memorized almost every single expression of hers and could read her thoughts that way. Her azure eyes were never full of fear when they looked at him anymore. There was only love. He wondered what his emerald eyes looked like when he looked at her. He was sure it was the same.

Resolutely, Harry began to walk. Two hours. That should be plenty of time to get what he wanted. That should be plenty of time to find the perfect ring.

During his travels, he found himself constantly thinking about his life after the war. Lying awake while Ron and Hermione snuggled to the side, he wondered what it would be like to have a house, build a family… He hadn't had a normal childhood, but he wanted his children to. Then he would blush furiously at the thought of children.

Especially his children.

But apparently, Harry had overestimated himself. That, or the jewelry shops of London. He simply couldn't seem the find anything that was just right. He searched high and low, but found absolutely nothing. He was just about to give up when he saw one jewelry shop he seemed to have missed. He glanced at his watch. Time seemed to have flown away from him because he had only twenty minutes left! But he couldn't resist checking quickly.

He scurried into the shop. He smiled politely at the brunette saleswoman when he stopped at the sight of red hair a few meters away.

She was leaning over a glass counter, her pale hands pressed against the pane. Her scarlet hair curled gently around her face. Apparently she had kept her hair short, just up to her chin. However, he could still see her brown eyes staring intently at something. It had been a long time since Harry had seen her. In fact, the last time he had seen her was the last time he had seen Lain. It was just before he left. Ginny had been there to say goodbye and to support Lain. Lain couldn't stop crying, but Ginny didn't cry. He recalled fighting angrily with her earlier that week because he refused to let her come with Hermione, Ron, and him. The day they said goodbye, she had watched him closely, determinedly, as if telling him to come back, not asking.

A blonde saleswoman approached her, asking, "Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?"

"Oh, no," she replied. It was good to hear her voice again Harry couldn't help but think. "I'm just looking."

Now he grinned and walked up to her. She didn't bother to look up, but he continued to stand close beside her. Finally, she looked up, irritated, about to snap at this odd stranger, when she saw whom it was.

"Harry!" she laughed, grabbing him into a tight hug. He laughed with her. "Oh my gosh! You're home! You're really _home_!"

She pulled away to look at him. As her golden brown eyes scanned his face, he couldn't help but smile. She was extremely relieved when she saw he was not harmed.

"Harry…it's so nice to see you. Has it really been a year?" she asked breathlessly.

She took him in while he took her in. She was still the same as she had been when he left her behind a year ago, but she had matured as well. She seemed older… She had blossomed from a beautiful girl into a beautiful young woman.

"It's really nice to see you too. I can't believe it's been so long. Hermione, Ron, and I just got back," Harry explained. Then he frowned sadly. "Sorry we didn't contact you much. It was far too dangerous as you know."

The smile on Ginny's face hardened before she smiled tightly. "It's fine. I understood. Lain got your letters though. So, at least I knew you were all safe."

"Oh, speaking of Lain," Harry said, "do you think you can help me?"

"With what?"

"You see…I…" Harry blushed deeply. "I want to buy her a ring…"

"Oh wow…so you're…tonight…?" Ginny gasped.

"Well, I had _planned_ to, but I can't seem to find the right ring."

"Oh…" Ginny now scanned the displays. She paused and then pointed. "This one."

"So fast?" Harry gawked at her.

"She's my best friend, you know," Ginny smirked. "Come on, take a look."

Hesitant, Harry joined her and looked where she was pointing. The instant his eyes laid on it, he knew it was just right. It was a circle cut pure white diamond that was on a silver band, which thinned, as it got closer to the diamond. On the band were small, but intricate designs. It was not too big and nor too small. It wasn't too shiny, but it was not what anyone could call dull. It had the elaborate touch that he knew fit Lain.

"You sure do have an eye for these things," Harry complimented, suddenly feeling giddy now that he had found the ring.

"Apparently so," she said simply, walking away from him, her white hands softly leaving a trail on the glass displays.

"Ma'am," he called to the saleswoman, who hurried over. As he told the woman that he wanted the ring, he couldn't help but notice that Ginny had returned to the place she had been standing at before. His gaze turned to what she was staring at. It was a simple, small gold band, with a petite red ruby in the center.

"Is that all, sir?" the saleswoman smiled cheerfully at him.

"Actually…" he said, walking over to Ginny. He pointed at the gold ring. "This one too."

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, looking guilty at being caught. "You can't! It's so expensive!"

"No, don't think about it," Harry smiled at her. "It's a very pretty and unique ring."

"It is," She couldn't help but sigh. "I've always wanted it. I actually saw it here two years ago, but I've never been able to afford it."

"Does it have a special meaning behind it?"

She nodded solemnly. "There's a belief, you know, that there's a red string on every person's finger that connects him or her to his or her fated person." Then she smiled sheepishly. "It's just a silly legend that I like and so…"

"I'll take it," Harry confirmed to the hesitant saleswoman. When Ginny opened her mouth to protest he simply lifted up a hand to stop her. "You've done so much by helping me find Lain's ring. This is just my thanks."

"I can't accept it for that reason," she answered in a pained voice. Harry reached out and took the ring from the saleswoman and slipped it gently onto Ginny's right pinky.

"Then accept it as my Christmas gift to you," he said decisively. She looked up at with pleading eyes, but she finally gave in with a small smile.

"All right… Thank you, Harry." Her left hand came up and held her right hand.

"Think nothing of it," he replied. He glanced at his watch. He was ten minutes late! He fumbled for his money to pay. "Blimey! I have to go! Lain's waiting for me!"

"Give her my regards," Ginny said to him as he left the shop. He flashed her a quick smile before he shoved his way through the crowd.

"Harry!" she cried after him. He turned to see her standing in front of the store with her crimson hair fluttering in the wind. Her face was flushed a rosy hue. "She's going to be so happy!"

"Thank you!" He looked at her gratefully. With that, he ran around the corner.

"She's going to be the happiest witch in the world…" she whispered, her hand still clutching the ring.

Harry continued running with a mad grin on his face. He was going to see her! Finally! A whole year had gone by and now…now he was going to see her again! And he was going to propose. He was so nervous that he almost wanted to jump off a cliff, just to calm himself down. He was clueless on how he was going to ask her - he was never good with such things, but for her, he'd find a way. Part of him was scared about whether of not she still loved him, yet another part refused to believe that she didn't.

He was late by fifteen minutes by now, but surely she wouldn't mind. He knew she would wait for him, just as he would for her. And he had a good reason for being late as well. But he had to hurry. He simply could not contain his excitement and eagerness.

They were meeting at their special and secret place, near the Shrieking Shack, where the snow was usually pure and untouched for no one ventured there. Everyone was still too scared because he or she believed that it was haunted. But it was far from it. It was where he and Lain had almost made love to one another.

"Lain!" he called out excitedly as their spot came into view. "Lain!"

He laughed as he came closer and closer, but it slowly died away when something felt wrong… Why wasn't Lain answering him? She couldn't have left, could she? She wouldn't have -

His breath came in piercingly when he saw it. Blood. Blood where it should not be, splattered on the pure, white snow.

A malicious, chilly laugh rang viciously behind him. His breath came out raggedly as time slowed down. He felt himself turn, his wand raised. A blood-curdling scream erupted from inside him. And everything went red.

* * *

_"Harry," she whispered against his lips. She pulled away from him, and they both felt each other's heavy breaths on their faces. She lifted a hand and stroked his raven hair. _

_"Lain," he moaned burying his face in her shoulder. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her how scared he was of leaving or how he wondered if he could do it. Could he really kill a man? Especially one so dark and powerful? So instead he let out all his frustration through her. "I'm sorry…it's not right. I can't."_

_"You don't need to worry about me," she murmured, holding him closer. "I'm more than willing."_

_"That's not it. I can't…we can't just risk it. You're still in school and I'm going away. What if…what if…"_

_"I know…you're right and I know it, but I want to be with you, Harry. I want to be with you before you go."_

_"I want to too," he said fiercely. "But it's not the right time. When I come back…I promise. When I come back."_

_She searched his brilliant emerald eyes before she slowly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Okay, Harry. I'll wait. I'll wait for you." She leaned upward and kissed him softly. "Tell me something."_

_"What do you want me to say?" he asked, kissing her forehead. _

_"Swear that you love me."_

_"You know I do."_

_"Swear that I'm the only one for you."_

_"The only."_

_"And we'll always be together…?"_

_"Always."_

* * *

Ginny's heels slammed against the pavement. She didn't care how noisy it was. She didn't care that she was in a hospital. She didn't care that her feet were killing her. The dark, blue corridors didn't faze her – she kept on going. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest, she wasn't sure if it would ever dull. But right now, all that she cared about… all that she cared about was… 

"Harry!" she cried, dashing up to the boy. Standing next to him were two figures that Ginny immediately recognized as Lain's parents. But she couldn't look at them now. "Harry…"

He was sitting, hunched on the ground. His clothes were in tatters and his arm was roughly bandaged. Slowly, slowly he turned to look up at her. His face was as pale as death, with a long gash trailing down the side of his face. His glassy, emerald eyes shook in the dark, blue light, just has his hands shook. His hands that were splattered with blood. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out. He let out a choked sob before he wept brutally into his scarlet hands.

And all Ginny could do was stand there and hold in her tears as she pressed her hands against her trembling mouth. The red ruby glinted.

* * *

Naru-chan: I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. (And if you don't know, the italics means that it's a memory.) I also hope that you go back and read the beginning song part, because I think it fits perfectly. Review? They're always appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8: Loving In Vain

Faded From the Winter

By: Lady Lithe

Disclaimer: Muses of HP won't leave me alone. But I still don't own HP. Just my imagination!

Naru-chan: Wanted to make a note clear (not that you won't see it in the following chapter), but Lain is not dead. ; You'll see... but you guys that thought she died, you might want to check out chapter one where I have summaries of the main plot (which is now). Anyway, enjoy! And thanks again to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Loving in Vain 

_My dying prayer, sealed in a scream  
Unwelcome, and a conscious dream  
I am your whore, without a name  
I climb to fall, to begin again, to begin again  
I climb to fall, suffer, hatred, deceit and pain  
Anger, regret, loving in vain.  
-Imogen Heap, Useless_

The keys clattered as they fell to the table.

Dean didn't bother turning around. He didn't bother moving his forehead that was pressed against his clasped hands. He wished he didn't need to bother to breathe.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Ginny, her head bowed.

"So that's it?" he sighed, his back bent in defeat. He stared helplessly at his hands.

"Dean…"

"No…it's okay." Slowly, he rose. "I knew this was coming."

"I still love you."

"I know," he smiled sadly, gazing up at the colorless walls of his flat. "You just love him more. I know, Ginny. I've always known and I always will."

She opened her mouth, but stopped, and closed it.

"Go," he ordered. "You've waited long enough. He needs you."

She turned and her heels quietly clicked in her wake. She stopped at the door to turn and look at his back one more time.

"Dean," she began again. She could not say it in words. How sorry she felt. How much she loved him. How much she hoped she wasn't making the worst mistake of her life.

"Just go," he said in a soft, but stressed voice. She swallowed hard, but did as he asked. The door shut with finality. Dean stared hard at the wall, smiling a strained smile.

Good. At least at the end she didn't see him cry.

* * *

"Look, Lain, aren't they pretty?" Ginny said cheerfully as she arranged flowers in a vase. Roses. Delicate roses. As red as blood. "Yes, I thought you would. They smell lovely too." 

Ginny's hands paused as she took a moment to take in her best friend. Lain's body lay limp and motionless on the white bed. Her long, silvery blonde hair had been arranged so that it shimmered prettily against her colorless and pale face. She was dressed in a simple, white patient's outfit. Could one look so pretty and yet so ill? Ginny reached out and took one of Lain's cold hands in hers.

Had it really been six months ago since the Final Battle, when Voldemort and Deatheaters had ambushed Lain on Christmas Eve? Six months since Harry had gone berserk and slaughtered several of them by the time Ron and Hermione arrived to help him? Six months since Lain had fallen into an eternal sleep? Six months of tears and violence? And six months of watching Harry suffer? It had felt more like six years.

"School wasn't the same without you. I'm sure you'll be able to graduate quickly. You only have to take the N.E.W.T.s. I know they seem hard, but they're really not so bad. Don't worry…we'll all help you study. You'll still be able to become a singer in no time."

The only noise that could be heard was the patter of feet outside.

"Oh Lain…come back. Please…you've been away long enough. You can't just leave us all here. Everyone's so worried." Ginny stared earnestly at Lain, hoping that somehow her words would reach Lain.

No such luck.

"Harry needs you, Lain," she continued desperately, clutching Lain's hand tighter. "He's been coming every single day. He's not really with us anymore. Do you remember the first three months? He wouldn't leave your side – wouldn't leave this room. It took the combined efforts of everyone to convince him to just get an apartment. And he still comes _every single day_. Don't you see, Lain? You were wrong. He doesn't need anyone else. The one he needs…is you."

Ginny sighed and gently let Lain's hand fall back to her side. The Healers had tried everything, but nothing worked. They theorized that she had been tortured so unbearably that she fell into a coma. They didn't know if she would ever wake – and if she did, what mental condition would she be in? Ginny wasn't sure if it was better to just have Lain sleep instead of watching her friend unwell. But thinking such thoughts overwhelmed her with guilt.

After all, who had stalled Harry on that fateful winter day?

"Oh, Ginny, is that you?" a rough voice asked from the doorway. She looked up to see Harry – or what was left of Harry, walk into the room. She smiled weakly at him.

His emerald eyes had lost their shine. The black circles beneath them didn't help. His face was dreadfully pale. She knew that he either locked himself in his unsanitary room or Apparated to St. Mungos. He didn't go anywhere else. He didn't do anything else. His face was also hollow – probably from his lack of eating. He claimed he simply had no appetite. His black hair had always been messy, but now it was so long and untamed, even Ginny winced. The clothes he wore were wrinkled almost beyond repair.

But he smiled – as small and feeble as it was, he still attempted to smile at Ginny.

"Hi Harry," she answered.

His dark eyes squinted, adjusting to the sunlight in the room. "My, it's bright in here. But then, Lain always liked the sun. She never really did like the snow..."

His voiced died off as his gaze turned to his sleeping girlfriend, who had not moved aside from the small, almost undetectable rising and lowering of her chest. He walked over to her and placed a single red rose in her hand.

Ginny watched grimly as he did this. It had become a ritual for him. Each day, he would buy Lain a red rose, her favorite flower, and give it to her. It was almost like his way of showing her how dedicated he was to her. But to Ginny it was only a symbol of Harry throwing away everything else for Lain. But no matter how much she disliked this, it was only at this time when Harry's hardened eyes would soften, and the frown lines around his face would lessen beneath his dark subtle.

"Hi Lain. Did you miss me?" he sat down opposite Ginny, his eyes still on Lain. "Don't worry, I'm here now. You know I won't leave you."

Ginny rose from her seat to move to the window again. She couldn't bear to see him like this, even though she had seen him often since school had ended. She closed her eyes, letting her head swim as she blocked out Harry's loving murmurs. School had passed by in a blur. She could not believe that much time had already passed. Many had commented worriedly about her pale face, her hollow eyes, and her messy attire. But she just couldn't find the effort to care anymore.

She thought of Dean before she could stop herself. It had been their plan. They had agreed, together, that after she graduated she would move in with him into his flat. That was the way it was meant to be. Her fingers tightened painfully around the pale blue curtains. She wiped her wet face with the corner of her sleeve. What was meant to be, however, was not. And all she could do now was to piece together whatever she could and hope the outcome would be better than if she had simply left them on the ground.

"Harry," she said, forcing a smile. He looked up in surprise, as if it was the first time he saw her. He sent her a tired and tight failure of a smile.

"Oh hi, Ginny. Just come in, did you?"

She mentally winced at this. "Yes…"

"I haven't thanked you yet, have I?" he said suddenly. His gaze returned to the motionless figure on the bed as he spoke, as if he couldn't bear to look away from her, even for a moment. "Really…those meals…"

"Were they good?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he said vaguely, still watching Lain. "But you really don't need to cook for me."

"It's no problem," she said, trying to maintain the brightness in her voice.

Harry's jaw tensed. "Yeah, well…"

Ginny grit her teeth. She didn't want to yell at him. She didn't want to explode and hex him as if there was no tomorrow. She didn't want to just because he couldn't see that everyone was worried sick about him. Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys – even Lain's parents! She didn't want to. Or so she told herself.

"Don't think anything of it, Harry," she said, suddenly drained from restraining herself.

It wasn't as if he did anyway.

* * *

Ginny opened the door with her spare key. She frowned as she entered Harry's apartment. There was a short hallway with a bathroom to her left and a small kitchen to her right. At the end of this hallway was a single room, where Harry's bed and a dining table were. It was small and currently it was a mess. With a sigh, she put down her heavy bags of groceries onto the counter. Then, as she stepped over random objects, she picked up scattered clothes and dumped them into the laundry basket she had purchased for him. Once she finished this, she threw open the window and let the sunlight come in. 

Earlier, she had left Harry to go to her job at Fred and George's store. Before she had left, however, they had established that she would cook for him today. He had promised to eat dinner with her. He had promised. She smiled and turned back to the kitchen while tying an apron around her waist.

First she restocked his empty refring-ieratior as he called it. He never left anything inside so she was always restocking it. Then she rolled up her sleeves and began to work.

Today she made all of the dishes Harry loved because she wanted today to be special. She had never been talented at cooking, unlike her mother, but she was slowly getting better. This didn't mean that she was good enough to not cut herself with the knife several times, or burn herself by accident. Still, she toiled on. When the soup didn't come out right, she poured it away before she started from scratch. She even went as far as to make Treacle Tart, which she knew was Harry's absolute favorite.

Ginny watched eagerly at the oven as the Treacle Tart cooked. They were glowing happily. Then she glanced up at the clock. It was still early. Only five.

While she waited, she continued to clean up his apartment. She fixed the scattered books on the floor. She organized all his displaced parchments and quills. She swept the floor when it was finally visible. In between these activities, she took the Treacle Tart out from the oven. It had turned out better than she had expected! She couldn't wait until Harry tried them. When she finally finished the cleaning, she glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock. Well, it wasn't too late.

She placed the plates full of food onto the table. The sun had just set and she glanced outside worriedly. She laid her head onto her arms on the table. Perhaps she should put a spell on the food to keep it warm. But no, she frowned, opening her eyes. She lifted her right hand and stared vaguely at the red gem on her pinky. Harry would be back soon. There would be no need to.

* * *

By the time he looked around, it was dark, and Ginny was gone. How long ago had she left? He wasn't sure anymore, but it had surely been quite some time ago, for the sun was completely gone and the moon had replaced it. She had closed the window, he realized, before she left. There was no cold wind. 

But once again his eyes sought Lain. Her fragile figure remained the same. She looked so peaceful, as if she were only an angel sleeping. His fingers tightened over hers. Then was he damned because he wanted her to wake?

How long had it been? Hours and days and months all seemed to blur together. Every day was the same. Waiting. Sitting here. And waiting.

All he could remember from the past few…was it months…? Vaguely, he recalled times – how many times had it been? – when Ron and Hermione had sought him and tried to convince him to leave Lain's side and live his life – that that was what Lain really wanted. They didn't know anything.

But Harry knew. He knew. And that was all that mattered. There had been screaming, pleading, and crying, but it no longer meant anything to him anymore. He couldn't even remember his reaction or who had said what. He didn't want to care that he was hurting them. If they didn't understand then they should simply leave him. It was only Lain that mattered. Because he knew what she would want most the moment she opened her beautiful azure eyes again.

She would want him there.

His fingers sought the slip of paper in his pocket. He took it out and gazed at it quietly. It was a small, wrinkled poster. It was a poster for Azure Ray.

"Look, Lain, it's Azure Ray. They're coming to perform here." The two women were Lain's favorite artists. But the CD he had bought her was gone. Destroyed. Flung against a room. It had shattered into a million broken shards.

Hot tears dropped onto the old sheet of torn paper.

"Do you want to hear them again, Lain?" he whispered, leaning closer to her. "Do you want to leave? You and me?" Tears escaped his eyes as he closed them and smiled. "Alright, Lain. Let's go. Just you and me."

With that he moved forward and took her into his arms. Her head limply fell against his chest with her long, silver blonde hair flowing down his side. He opened the door and walked down the hall.

"You and me, Lain," he whispered over and over to her. "Always."

There was a glowing blue light at the end of the hall. Everything was quiet and still, and the light seemed to be calling him. He smiled in his reverie. They could be together again. But he was ripped from this feeling when suddenly two female Healers accosted him, just as he approached the exit. They were glancing from Lain to Harry.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

"We're leaving of course," he said. "Lain wants to hear Azure Ray."

"Sir…"

"What?" he laughed slightly. "She told me herself. You can ask her. Go ahead!" They abruptly grabbed his arms, trying to take Lain away, but he clung on desperately, attempting to wrench himself from them. "What are you doing? Let go of her! _Don't touch her!" _

They were screaming for others, but Harry couldn't hear them over his own screams. He felt that he would tear and rend anyone who tried to stop him.

"**SHE WANTS TO LEAVE**!" he howled wildly, feeling himself break inside. "**SHE WANTS TO BE WITH ME**! **LET ME BE WITH HER**! **_PLEASE!_**"

He didn't even feel anything when someone hit him with a stunner. He watched helplessly as they took her from him. He opened his mouth to scream and scream Lain's name, but no noise came out. He was powerless. He was useless. Only when a Calming Draft was poured down his throat did they un-stun him, but two Healers cautiously held onto him.

"Harry…" said a sad voice. Harry swiftly looked up to find Mr. Ray, Lain's father standing in front of him. His blue eyes shined sadly behind his round glasses. They had bonded and Mr. Ray truly did like Harry, so the next words he spoke, he spoke with great regret. "I didn't want it to come to this, but I see it can't be helped. I forbid you to see my daughter."

"What?" Harry choked, hysteria bubbling up his throat.

"You're in no condition to see her anymore. You're not really living at all! And Lain…having you here…with you trying to take her away from much-needed care… You're not only a danger to her you're a danger to yourself. I just can't have you here anymore Harry."

"No – Mr. Ray! No, d-don't do this to me! She's all I have left! Lain! _Lain_!" Harry moaned, fighting to free himself from the tight holds on his arms as his body trembled. He had to break free. He had to convince him. He had to! It wasn't possible for him not to come. Not when Lain was waiting for him!

"Harry…" Mr. Ray placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do not come here anymore."

* * *

Ginny glanced at the clock through the dark. Two forty-five. She rose from her seat and picked up a plate. She walked over to the rubbish bin. Slowly, she tilted the plate and watched as the contents spilled over into the bin. She did this until there was nothing but the Treacle Tarts left. Part of her had hoped – clung onto her – that he would arrive just in time to save them. But he didn't arrive, and she was left with no other choice. When there was nothing more, she washed the dishes, grabbed her bag, and left the empty apartment. 

The door closed behind her with a hollow bang.

* * *

Naru-chan: And that's chapter eight. Now, I realize many of you are probably still upset because Harry and Ginny aren't together yet. But I bring good news! The scene with the preview (as shown in the summary) will be finally appearing in the next chapter! So stay tuned! And review? Please?  



	9. Chapter 9: Something To Hope For

Faded From the Winter

By: Lady Lithe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Naru-chan: Sorry about the late update. Blame wouldn't let me update! Anyway...it's the scene you've all been waiting for. Drumroll please! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Something To Hope For

_Give me a reason  
For life and for death  
A reason for drowning  
While I'm holding my breath.  
Something to laugh at,  
A reason to cry  
With everyone hopeless  
And hoping for something  
To hope for  
Yeah, with something to hope for.  
-Switchfoot, __Life and Love and Why_

Harry held his fallen head in his hands. He was hunched over beside his small, untouched bed. The black room consumed his soul, just the way he liked it.

_Your fault_…

Harry didn't need to look up. He'd know what he'd see. His fingers tightened over his head.

_It's all your fault. _

His fists clenched painfully and trembled. His breathing became shallow and almost came in painful gasps.

_He would never have gotten to her if you weren't late. While you were dallying around, she was suffering. Can you hear it? Her ringing screams? Can you feel the searing pain ripping through her frail body?_

He wanted to cover his ears, but he knew he would hear the voice all the same.

_If you hadn't been late. If you hadn't let her be with you. If you hadn't loved her. If only. Then you might have been able to save her. If you hadn't been late._

He could block it out. He could block it all out.

_It was because you were selfish. All of the blame is yours. That's all you'll ever have. They're dead because of you. You. Mom. Dad. Dead. Because of _you_. Sirius… Dumbledore… you couldn't save them a single one of them. Some hero. _

"No…" Harry moaned quietly, his voice distorted with misery. He couldn't even recognize it. "I never…I never wanted…"

_You killed them, you know. Just like you killed Voldemort. And where did that get you? Everyone who loved you and who you loved is gone. Lain is gone. They're all gone. And you still think you can keep the ones who are left? You're going to kill them too, aren't you?_

"No…! I didn't mean…"

_Murderer._

"No!"

_Murderer!_

"**NO!**" Harry bellowed at the top of his voice, feeling his throat go hoarse.

_How sad…you thought at the least you could stay by her side… thought after you killed Voldemort it would be over… How sad…_

The figure stepped closer to him… It was Harry. White and black, like a ghost. A sinister smirk graced his bloodless lips. He wrapped his sickly cold and white hands around Harry's frail body. Harry trembled as he felt his other self hold him close. He could almost feel the freezing fingers – **his** fingers wrap around his face. He leaned in and whispered with vicious pleasure into Harry's ear.

_And you thought you could be happy…_

And Harry felt his world going black all over again…

"…rry…arry…Harry?" a single voice called out to him, forcing him momentarily from the darkness.

The sound of a door unlocking and opening came from the side. Then the steps came. Harry hung his head again, trying to force everything away… He wanted to simply slip away into the shadows. Away… he was going away…escaping reality…

"Harry?" the voice gently called out again.

She was here again.

Ginny squinted in the dark, letting her eyes adjust. Nervously running a hand through her red hair, she stepped over the scattered clothes and objects on the floor. She sighed inside resignedly. It hadn't even been three days since she cleaned the place and it was a mess again. Shivering, she realized the window was open and the white curtains whipped in the bitter wind, illuminated by the full moon outside. She turned and flicked her hand over the light switch. Nothing happened.

"Harry? It's a freezing mess in here. You left your window open…aren't you cold? And your lights…they don't work. Did you forget to pay the bills again?" she asked, trying to sound upbeat and casual. She swallowed hard when she got no response. She lifted her wand. "_Lumos_."

A bright, blue light emitted from the tip. Harry recoiled from it. She winced at the sight of him. The once tall, proud boy sat with his head down, his hair more unruly than ever, and his clothes hung to his thin, frail body.

"Harry, I heard." She came closer, kneeling in front of him. Her soft breath sighed and she lowered her wand slightly away so the light did not glare at him, but there it still shone. "I'm so sorry. But what he said…is true, Harry. It's true."

She got no response.

"Harry…you…you haven't been eating, you haven't shaved, changed clothes…_anything_…" she started to choke, but pushed onward. She reached out to gently touch his rough face, but he jerked away. "It's been six months. You have to stop doing this to yourself…"

There was a tense silence, and she began to shake in sorrow and fury.

"_Harry_!" Ginny suddenly plead, shaking him as panic burst into her heart. She couldn't lose him. "Don't do this to yourself!"

His body was limp. His blank, desolate, half-closed eyes continued to stare bleakly at her. Large, black bags hung under those once beautiful eyes. There was absolutely nothing in those once lively orbs of his. No recognition. No life. Nothing.

"You can't do this to yourself! Lain…" Ginny closed her eyes as painful memories flooded her mind. "Lain wouldn't want you to do this! And she's not gone. She's just…asleep!" Ginny withheld from laughing hysterically. "You see? She's still here! And…when she wakes, she'll need you."

His eyes remained blank. His mouth moved slightly, but no words came out.

"W-What?" she whispered; her voice was full of hope.

"She…" he said lifelessly, "doesn't need the one who did this to her..."

"Harry!" she cried, slapping him. He didn't even flinch as her hand impacted his hollow face. His head simply fell limply to the side. Tears sprung into Ginny's eyes. "_Don't you dare say that!_ She needs you! Hermione needs you! Ron needs you! My family needs you!"

When he didn't reply, she bowed her head and felt her hot tears fall and scatter like raindrops. She fiercely whispered, "_I_ need you…"

She looked up at him, determination shining in her eyes. Her heart sank when he continued to lie limply. Gritting her teeth painfully, she did the only thing she could think of.

She ripped off her shirt.

Vulnerable and shaking slightly, she stood in front of him. Taking his hand she placed it against her heart. There was a slight flicker in those eyes, but they continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm right here… Look at me Harry," she said, determination ringing in her voice. When he didn't, she grabbed the sides of his face and, with tears streaming down her cheeks, snapped, "_Look_ at me, damnit!"

With that, she kissed him. He didn't reject her, but nor did he accept her. Both of their minds swirled as if they were in the middle of a storm with the wind, thunder, and rain clashing over them. But they were together. Shoving him onto the bed, she loomed over him, her soft tresses flowing down over her gentle, white skin, which was illuminated from the wan light from the moon. As she kissed him again while undoing her bra, only one thought rang in her head.

_Don't take him from me._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes bit by bit. He could hear the birds chirp cheerfully outside as his emerald eyes took in the bright sunlight that flooded the room. A gentle breeze caused the white curtains to float peacefully back and forth. He was aware that the shower was on from the calm, steady rhythm of water, accompanied with muffled humming. Lazily, he sat up. For once, the light wasn't too bright, the wind wasn't too cold, and…the noise was actually soothing.

His head turned when the sound of water stopped. He could hear the shower curtain open. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Ginny.

His eyes widened, but he didn't make a sound. Long, damp, crimson locks flamed down her back, over the plain white shirt that belonged to him and a pair of casual black shorts. Her hair was so long that it swayed at her hips. Her gold-brown eyes followed his gaze, but her rosy lips simply curved up at him.

"Is there anything you want in particular for breakfast?" she asked, using a white towel to dry her hair. When Harry slowly shook his head, she smiled brightly. "Good, because I really feel like pancakes."

She turned and began rummaging in his kitchen. She was already very familiar with it because of all the meals she had prepared there before. He simply stared at her as she cheerfully continued to hum and cook.

Neither of them voiced it, but they both knew why Ginny had taken a hair-growing potion. Lain's hair was long…

He knew what she was trying to tell him. She was telling him to move forward, to start a new life. But this new life didn't mean he would simply throw away the old one, which he held dear.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the comfortable pillow and listened to Ginny's soothing voice and the calm sizzling that came from the stove. He couldn't explain it, but there was a serene feeling that was growing within him. Slowly, a sweet aroma surrounded him. The sweetness reminded him of the flowery scent of Ginny.

Perhaps…perhaps there was still a reason left for Harry to live.

* * *

Naru-chan: I hope you liked this chapter. You see, Harry could keep away his dark side when he was with Lain, but without her...well... Oh, and before you give me comments about Ginny "stealing" her best friend's boyfriend...she didn't really do that. She gave up on Dean, someone she still loved, and waited for 6 months in hopes that Lain woke up, but then when it came down to it, she did what she had to do. She saved the one she loved. Anyway...thanks for reading. Review...? 


	10. Chapter 10: Just To Have You Near

Faded From The Winter

By: Lady Lithe

Naru-chan: Oh wow! Update, eh? Long time... Sorry! Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time! I knew what I wanted to write...just had a huge trouble getting it out and having it sound nice as well... -.-; Anyway, what's done is done!

An important note: I'm pretty sure you all know that italics means memeory, but I must warn you that the events - even the memories - are not exactly in order in case there's any confusion. Also, I want to remind you that Ginny and Lain were finishing their 7th year and Harry had already graduated by the time of the Final Battle. So...yeah. Okay! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Just To Have You Near

_I never expected you to love me  
The way I loved you  
To have you near  
Was all  
I wanted  
Just to have you near  
-Azure Ray, __Tress Keep Growing_

_"You're perfect."_

_She turned to look down at him, her azure eyes glowing in the yellow and orange candlelight. His emerald eyes watched as she lifted a graceful hand to push a stray strand of silver blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled slightly. "No, Harry, I'm not."_

_"You are," he insisted, continuing to look up at her from her lap. He reached up to capture her hand in his. "You have no idea how perfect you are."_

_"There's no such thing as perfection, Harry. Everyone has his or her faults. I lied to you so long ago for my own selfish reasons."_

_"But you told me the truth afterwards," he protested. "And you told me your feelings outright. That was very brave of you…not many people can do that."_

"_It still doesn't make me perfect. But if anyone were close to being perfect…it would be Ginny." Her azure glazed over as she looked upward. Suddenly she seemed so far away, even though she was so close. "I truly don't understand sometimes. How can she be so strong? So fearless? _

_"She's my heroine. Nothing can harm her strong will. She lives her life by her principles unwaveringly. She stands up to the cruel and stands up for the weak. She will always be the heroine in my story._

"_And watching her, I see how flawed I am in comparison."_

_Harry watched her for another moment, taking in the true words that she spoke, before he pressed her fingers against his lips. _

_"Then let's be flawed together."_

_"You can't do that, Harry," she said, the whisper of a smile on her pale pink lips. "The hero can't be flawed."_

* * *

Ginny blinked drowsily as she felt warm and familiar arms embrace her. She giggled lightly against Harry's chest as he leaned over and pressed his lips against her forehead. She snuggled closer to him before looking up at him. His black hair fell over his pale face, but the feature she loved the best was hidden from her. His eyes remained shut, closing away his brilliant emerald eyes. 

"Hello Sunshine," he smiled sleepily as he tenderly nuzzled his face against her scarlet hair. "What's for breakfast…?"

"It's your turn, Harry," she murmured to him as her hands leisurely fiddled with his hair.

He whimpered pitifully.

She yawned and held him closer. "Your turn…"

He suddenly smirked and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Now his mischievous green eyes glinted at her. "What can I do to convince you otherwise?"

Her sweet laughter rang out in the air and he smiled before kissing her. She returned it. Their kiss deepened and his fingers sought her familiar crimson hair. Then she slowly broke away from him, and poked his chest, whispering, "Still your turn."

Finally accepting that she wasn't going to change her mind, he began to rise, but she moaned in protest and her arms wrapped around his body tighter. He looked down at the sleepy young woman with unveiled amusement and affection. Then he lowered himself back onto the white bed and closed his eyes, hugging her tightly and enjoying the comfort of her proximity. He always marveled at how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"Women. They ask for one thing and do another. Whatever will I do with you?"

"Just a little longer," she muttered.

"We're never going to eat at this rate," Harry mentioned, but made no protesting movement.

"Just a little longer…"

"Don't worry," he said, stroking her red hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled sleepily. "Good…just five more minutes…"

"Heh," he chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Ron."

There was a beat of peaceful resting before she suddenly gasped and flung the blankets away. Harry, terribly confused, tried to calm her down, but she twisted from his grasp. She scrambled off, leaving a bewildered Harry on the bed.

"We have to get ready for the game!" she cried behind her as she hurried to shower. She could have sworn that she heard him swear loudly as he remembered what she was talking about.

Quickly, she flicked her wand and water began to gush out as she flung off her clothes. She tested the water with her hand first and was satisfied by the heat and steam that arose from the water. Then she stepped into the water, feeling it rush over her body. Her long crimson hair darkened instantly into burgundy. The tension left her shoulders as she scrubbed herself clean. Her mouth curled into a smile when she thought of the Quidditch game she would soon be watching.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny emerged from the bathroom. White steam floated after her. Hot showers were her specialty (something Harry always wrinkled his nose playfully at). The moment she stepped out of the warm mist, a wonderful smell accosted her nose and, gingerly sniffing the air, she let out a happy sigh.

"What are you cooking?" she called out as she walked down the hall.

"Chocolate pancakes," Harry answered loudly from the kitchen. She padded to the kitchen door and leaned against it for a moment, taking in the glorious scene in front of her. The back of Harry's tussled black hair faced her since he was concentrated on what he was doing at the stove. His green T-shirt and loose sweats fit him perfectly. Then he turned his head and his bright green eyes caught sight of her. His face broke out into a happy grin, as innocent as it had been when she first saw him on Platform 9 ¾. Her heart constricted for a moment as she was overwhelmed by how much she loved him.

"So let me get this straight. While I have been slaving away to cook something worthy of you, my Lady, you have been taking a luxurious shower?"

"What if I have?" she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Ah, the things I do for love," he sighed wistfully, waving his spatula in the air and turning to face her at the same time. "You know, if I don't get some payment, I might run away someday."

She let out a laugh as she ran toward him and jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and their foreheads pressed against each other. His laugh joined hers as he twirled her in a circle. Then she closed in the distance between their mouths. Their lips barely touched, and it was a gentle whisper of a kiss. She rubbed hers softly over his before she pulled away. He groaned at her departure.

"Was that enough?" she murmured.

"Not on you life," he said fiercely in a low, rumbling voice before capturing her lips once more, this time in a much more passionate kiss. She tilted her head to gain better access. Their kiss deepened as he pressed himself against the counter and she tangled her fingers in his raven locks. The passion whirled between them, and a familiar need stirred in both of them.

"You better stop," he whispered, "or we're really not going to be able to eat breakfast before the game."

"We can't have that, now can we?" she replied with a wry smile, slipping from his arms. He returned to the pancake he was creating before it burned while she rummaged through the cupboard for plates. "Ron would absolutely hate us if we missed his playoffs. Especially since the Cannons haven't been this close to the Championship since…well, since ever."

"Ah, that brother of yours," Harry smiled affectionately, pouring more chocolate into the batter as a pancake sizzled cheerfully. "Even though he's on the best team in the world he still gets jittery before games. Granted, I think I would be a wreck too. Then again, I'd remember having my favorite girl watching me in the stands and I'd be fine." Then he stopped, as if thinking about it. "On the other hand, you would probably be playing _with _me."

"And we'd be indestructible." She reached up to brush away a lock of jet-black hair from his cheek.

"That we would be. Now open," he ordered as he held up a piece of fluffy substance, which she accepted. "Good?"

Ginny smiled as warmth spread through her. "Amazing."

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you; Happy birthday to you; Harry birthday dear Harry…Happy birthday to you!" Everyone applauded loudly and cheered as Harry leaned over the humungous cake that Mrs. Weasley had baked for him. On the very top were eighteen flaming candles. _

"_Make a wish," Ginny urged laughingly before other voices joined hers. He glanced up from his seat. She was leaning over the table, her red hair gleaming under the glowing light from the candles. Dean, by her side, grinned, and encouraged him as well. _

_Harry closed his eyes, hastily deciding on a wish. Then he took one huge breath and blew out all the candles at once. The cheering ascended. He looked up and grinned at the surrounding faces. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Dean…and Lain._

_Home. This was his home. _

"_Cut the cake!" Lain clapped her hands eagerly, handing him the knife. He beamed at her. She looked so pretty in her blue dress. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Surely this was the happiest moment of his life._

_Soon everyone abandoned the crammed kitchen, exiting through the backdoor into the yard. The bright sun was slowly setting and the sky around them was lit up into a beautiful splash of red, pink, and gold. They all sat and ate their cake, chatting animatedly. Harry, with the same contented smile on his face and his arm around Lain, took to observing everyone. There seemed to be a million things happening all at once, and Harry didn't want to miss a single moment of it all. _

"_Watch this," Fred and George said to Hermione and Ron, who were regarding the infamous twins suspiciously. In George's hand laid a single white sphere, which appeared harmless. Making sure that their audience was paying attention, Fred carefully tapped the ball with his wand. Ron and Hermione ducked, apparently expecting the sphere to combust. Instead, something different happened. The sphere lit up into various shades of light, illuminating the area around them. _

"_I can't believe it," Ron muttered, utterly absorbed with the orb. "They finally made something that didn't explode…"_

_Harry grinned to himself as his green eyes flickered a bit further down the table. _

"_Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in frustration, batting her husband with exasperation._

"_Wait, dear, look, look!" Mr. Weasley shouted, holding up a small contraption, fascination shining in his eyes. "Muggles call it 'white out'! Can you believe it? Since they can't use spells to correct their errors, they've invented this sort of film-like material that's easily destructible, but covers the written mistake! Can you believe it?"_

"_Dear," sighed Mrs. Weasley, rubbing her forehead and giving up on her husband. _

_Harry felt a warming sensation in his heart. The sight of the loving couple squabbling always managed to do that. His green eyes flickered once more to land on the next couple._

_Ginny and Dean were snuggled close to one another. She was yawning tiredly, and he allowed her red head to rest against the crook of his arm. They were speaking quietly with one another._

"_So what will you do now?" Ginny asked, half opening her eyes._

"_I'm not entirely sure," Dean answered honestly. He tenderly brushed away a lock of red hair that had fallen over her face. "I suppose I'll find a job to sustain me and look for a place to live. I can't always live with my Mum. Then I'll dedicate my time to my art."_

"_But living in an apartment alone is very expensive," she pointed out logically, showing that her mind was as sharp as ever, even though her body was weary._

"_I suppose so," he replied. He let the silence linger for a moment before he spoke again, slowly. "Then…will you move in with me?"_

_Her head started a little. "Dean…!"_

"_Not now, of course," he chuckled, patting her head reassuringly. "Once you graduate. Come live with me."_

_She said nothing for a moment before she closed her brown eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. "Okay."_

"_What are you doing?" Lain's voice called to him curiously by his side. He tore his attention away from Ginny and Dean, slightly ashamed and guilty for probably overhearing something he should not have. But these unsettling feelings washed away at the sight of Lain's clear azure eyes, and he smiled down at her._

_Very soon now, he, Hermione, and Ron would be leaving here to find the horcruxes._

"_Just thinking," he replied, holding her closer. She giggled as he brushed aside some of her silver-blonde hair. Part of him wondered how long it would be before he would hold her again. _

_His mind reeled back to the beginning of their relationship. _

_After that day where he had met Lain in Diagon Alley in the snow, the two of them returned to the Burrow. They had decided to share their news with Ron and Hermione, who had apparently bonded in more than just a friendly way after he had left. The two of them had been shocked, but had not questioned them on this strange new development. The rest of the day had seemed almost surreal. The warm glow from the fire, the happy faces of Lain, Ron, and Hermione… It seemed their happy mood was contagious. But underneath this veil of bliss, Harry had been far from happy. Ginny had not returned. She was still with Dean._

_It had been Lain that had pulled him away from his melancholy thoughts. She had walked slowly up to him and he had automatically wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth in her proximity. And then, not knowing why he was doing it, he had leaned over and kissed her._

_Ginny hadn't come home that night._

_Time passed, as always. Before he knew it, six months had passed, bringing him here… During that time, he had learned to accept the new direction his life had taken. His green eyes flickered back to Ginny, who was now dozing in and out of sleep._

_It would be a lie to say that it had been easy…and he certainly didn't like to talk or think about it. No one knew, of course, of his old feelings. And readjusting himself had been extremely hard. He never thought watching two people being happy could hurt so much. And, according to the conversation he had just heard, the two of them were very happy._

_Lain shivered slightly and he rubbed his hand against her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with love and gratitude before she looked away, delicately taking another bite out of her cake._

_But Lain had been there for him when he didn't want to think or speak. She stood by him through it all. She was patient with him and simply waited for him to come to her. He didn't doubt his feelings anymore. He loved Lain. When he needed someone, she had been there for him even if she hadn't known the impact of her presence. Now he could look at Ginny and Dean and feel at peace because he could honestly say that he was happy as well._

_Even if Harry was leaving Lain now – temporarily, he was only doing it because he wanted her safe. And he knew when he returned, she would still be here, waiting for him._

"_Say…will you give me one more thing for my birthday?" he spoke up, directing his gaze toward the setting sun. It wouldn't be long now before darkness fell._

"_What's that?"_

"_Sing for us." He smiled as she blushed prettily. _

"_Oh no, I couldn't." Sometimes she was too shy for her own good._

"_Then sing for me." _

"_Lain's going to sing?" Ginny asked, blinking madly, trying to escape from her sleepiness. She smiled instantly. "Sing, sing!"_

_Soon everyone was cheering and demanding for Lain to sing. She gave him a look that said "_You did this"_. He just grinned right back at her. He was proud of her. Why hide her talent, after all?_

"_Oh…all right," she finally consented, her face as red as the setting sun. She stood up in the middle of the porch as everyone clapped. Fred and George whistled. Lain cleared her throat shyly. Then she smiled. "I'll be singing Azure Ray's latest song Fever, then. I hope you enjoy it." _

_She bowed and everyone clapped and cheered again. The sun had disappeared beyond the cliffs, but a glowing gold light remained, despite the impeding night that surrounded it. She stared directly at Harry before opening her mouth. As she sang, their eyes remained locked._

_Fever I know you've come to take my love  
Go away, go away, go away  
Fever I know your face just like a dove  
Fly away, fly away, fly away_

_Fever turn the lights out  
Take a different road  
Let us be_

_Fever I know you've come to take my love  
Go away, go away, go away  
Fever I know in God I shouldn't trust  
He's so far away, far away, far away…_

_Fever turn the lights out  
Take a different road  
Let us be…_

_Fever take a different route  
Travel a different road  
Let us be  
Fever I know you've come to take my love  
Go away, fly away, go away…_

* * *

"Happy birthday to you; Happy birthday to you; Happy birthday dear Ginny… Happy birthday to you!" There was a roaring cheer as Ginny made a wish, took a deep breath, and blew out all eighteen candles. She looked up and grinned at the surrounding faces. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Hermione…and Harry. He stood by her side, beaming. 

"Cut the cake already!" Ron ordered. He was always eager for food. His girlfriend clucked her tongue disapprovingly. He, of course, ignored it as always. "C'mon Ginny."

"It's _my _cake, Ron," she reminded her older brother, fighting a grin, but she complied. She picked up the silver knife beside the cake and aimed it accurately so that there would be just enough for everyone when the sound of knocking caused her to fumble and accidentally slice into the cake crookedly. The noise sounded so out of place. The celebrating died down slightly as everyone exchanged small looks of confusion.

"I'll get it," Harry said.

"No, no, it's fine," Ginny smiled at him. "I can get the door."

"But the cake," he protested, his green eyes watching her carefully. A pout formed on his lips. "It's your birthday. You should cut it."

"It's fine, Harry. I'm a big girl." Her brown eyes gazed affectionately at him. She loved that he cared if she were upset or not, and she let this be known to him by gently squeezing his hand with hers. "I don't haveto cut it."

"She'll make a mess of it anyway! Look at that," Ron pointed out indignantly, gesturing in an appalled manner at the cake. Ginny rolled her eyes while the rest of the family laughed.

"I'll take care of the cake, you get the door," Hermione shooed Ginny, her wand in hand. Ginny giggled as she escaped from Harry's playful arms to walk to the door. She flung it open happily.

"Who is –!" The sentence died on her tongue.

He shifted uncomfortably. He looked just as he had a year ago. He was still tall and handsome, and surely just as kind. Her throat felt constricted as he slowly looked up into her eyes. He looked as if he were wondering whether or not he should actually be there.

"Dean…" she whispered.

And then he smiled the bright and kind smile that he always had. She felt the tears prickle at her eyes as she basked in the warmth of his smile.

"Happy birthday, Ginny," he said in his deep voice as he handed her a neatly wrapped gift. She smiled almost sadly. He had wrapped it with her favorite color: green.

"Ginny, who was at the –" Harry stopped, a few feet away from the two of them. She turned to look at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Dean.

"Maybe I should go," Dean said uncomfortably. He glanced quickly over his shoulder.

"No, join us," Harry said firmly as he stepped forward. He looked downward before he looked up, his bright green eyes gleaming with sincerity. "Please."

Dean gazed at Harry, as if searching for something. They were speaking to each other silently. It was something Ginny couldn't understand. She wasn't meant to. So all she could do was hold her breath and pray that the two important men would come to an understanding. Apparently, they did, because Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright."

Ginny felt so overwhelmed. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. So instead, she took the two of them by the arms and grinned before leading them back toward the laughter. "Come on, let's join the party."

When the three of them entered the kitchen, however, the festivities instantly died. Ever single pair of eyes was directed on the three of them, particularly on Dean and Harry. The silence hung heavily and Ginny could feel Dean tensing.

"Look who decided to join us," Harry said lightly with a small smile. "Someone finally decided to tear himself away from his art."

"I'm sorry I'm late," Dean replied, just as easily. "My art display is being worked on."

"You don't have any pictures of my girlfriend do you?" Harry asked lightly, almost teasingly. Ginny threw a sharp look at him, but Dean's chuckling calmed her down.

"She was mine first you know," Dean shot back.

"Ah, well," Harry said, walking over to the table, "at least you draw her much better than I ever will. My doodles look more like potatoes with arms rather than Ginny."

He turned and lifted up a slice of cake, a smile on his face. Dean, with a matching smile on his face, accepted the plate.

The partying continued smoothly from that point on. Harry's obvious repartee with Dean let the other Weasleys and Hermione know that everything was okay. Hermione was soon discussing art styles with Dean, and Ron reminisced old times with him. Fred and George even played a prank on him, irritating Mrs. Weasley and Ginny greatly, but Dean just laughed it off and complimented the twins.

It was much later, when Ginny entered the kitchen to refill her drink that she noticed Dean sitting on the porch alone. Quietly, she opened the backdoor. Night had covered them with its dark blanket, and she could smell in the air that it would rain tomorrow. She took a deep breath and settled herself down next to him. He looked startled by her presence, but didn't reject her.

"I didn't think you would come," she confessed, watching the white stars glint above them.

"I wasn't sure I was coming," Dean admitted as honest as ever. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool yet warm breeze.

"It's been a while."

"A long while," he agreed, lowering his gaze.

"But I'm glad I met you at the Leaky Cauldron, even though it was really brief. I've wanted to talk to you for a long time. I wanted to…explain myself. I don't think I really gave you enough closure at the time when…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to explain anything," he sighed so softly that she nearly didn't hear it. "You stuck with me long enough…you waited a whole six months before you left me. Watching him go through that and not doing anything…must have been very hard for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you to go to him sooner…"

"No! Don't apologize," Ginny pleaded. Her hands balled into fists. She turned and looked him in the eye. "I really…I really did love you. I want you know that. What we had…it wasn't…I wasn't…I wasn't just using you. But I also couldn't continue hurting you anymore."

Dean smiled, but the lines of sorrow showed.

"This is the path you have chosen. I know you have no regrets…but…no matter who you end up with, you still won't be able to give up, will you?"

She stared at him.

"You will always…remain by his side."

Ginny's eyes widened and shook before she tore her gaze away. She couldn't refute what he had said. There was more truth in that statement than she was willing to admit. And part of her hated it. Harry Potter had always been her weakness. He would always be her weakness…

"I won't stop you from being happy," he continued calmly. "And I don't regret the time I had with you. I wish… Sometimes I wish things had turned out differently, but that is, I suppose, fate. The time I had with you…I will always carry it with me. But I'm okay. I'm okay. I just hope that you will always have this happiness when you're with him. Somehow, I know you wouldn't have had it with me."

Dean placed a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder before he rose and entered the house once again. She felt the prickle in her eyes and she blinked madly, staring upward.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

_"I wonder…does Harry really love me?"_

_Ginny felt her heart leap to her throat. Lain was staring out of the window, watching the rainfall. The dark midnight blue light that flooded the Hogwarts corridors surrounded her, but a small sliver of moonlight lit up her white skin. Her hair shimmered down her back and her eyes slid from the rain up to the sky, where the falling water obscured the moon. _

_"What are you talking about?" Ginny laughed tightly, trying to seal away the turmoil those simple words had stirred. "You've been together for three months now. You and Harry are the happiest couple in the whole school!"_

_"No, we're not," Lain replied. She remained strangely calm…almost like a goddess. _

_"Is there a problem?" Ginny asked, concerned. She took Lain's hand and squeezed it gently. Lain's eyes widened with emotion and Ginny could see the sheen of tears, but for once she did not cry._

_"What do you do when someone you love loves someone else?"_

_Ginny's heart stopped. Her hand trembled over Lain's and her brown eyes shook. This was not a question she wanted to be asked._

_And not by Lain._

_"You're silly," she scolded lightly, an unsteady smile on her lips. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't be with you now if he didn't have feelings for you." Lain looked a little bit convinced, but not that much. "But when something like that happens…when that happens you just have to live with what you have."_

_Truer words Ginny never spoke. She had been with Dean for a month and a half now and their relationship was growing. It would be a definite lie if she said she didn't like him _very _much, but it would also be a lie if she said she loved him. Still, she felt the feeling grow in her chest, and wondered, as she stared at Harry and Lain walking down the corridors hand in hand, if she could just kill her old feelings so easily? _

_Lain swallowed and looked down at the ground. "How can I amend all the sins I've committed? I love him, you know. I love Harry so much…"_

_Numbly, Ginny wondered if she would ever be able to say those words._

"_But I can't help but wonder if I have caused him unhappiness."_

_"You bring only happiness, Lain." But her words were deaf to Lain's ears._

_"Sometimes I wonder if there is someone better for him out there. Someone who deserves him more. And I'm nothing more than a block – an obstacle in the way. So why haven't I let him go? Why haven't I set him free?"_

_"He only needs you, Lain…" Ginny dearly wished that Lain would stop speaking. Then maybe she wouldn't need to speak the words that broke her heart._

_"But I…" Lain continued, her focus back on the falling rain, "I can't let him go. I won't let him. Even if I am only a burden to him…even if I become a horribly hideous person…I won't let go of him without a fight. He is my strength. I love him enough for the both of us. I love him so much that at times even _I'm_ scared. I'm scared of myself as well as what I might do in order to stay by his side." Her voice quivered. "And what will I do if he doesn't want me anymore?"_

_"That will never happen," Ginny said fiercely._

_"How can you be so sure?" Lain asked, her wide azure eyes watching Ginny earnestly._

_"I know because he loves you. He loves you, Lain…"_

_Lain gazed at her best friend, smiled, and shook her head. Her beautiful figure was silhouetted against the darkness around her. _

"_I hope so."  
_

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

"No…don't, Harry," Ginny sighed, pushing away a stray lock of red hair that had escaped from her ponytail. Since it refused to obey her, she wrenched the ribbon that held her hair together away a bit more violently that she had intended. Her scarlet hair tumbled down her shoulders. "I'm fine, really."

Harry watched her carefully from his upright position beside her on the bed, the glowing orange light from the lamp on the bedside table illuminating him, and a tiny smile snuck onto his serious face. "I think I finally understand why you all hate hearing me say those words. Of course, I've always been terrible at lying…"

"Really, Harry, I don't mind," she said, shoving away her feelings. "It's selfish of me to want you here when you're needed."

The words sounded empty, even to her.

"That's the thing," he sighed, dragging both of his hands through his raven hair, causing it to stick up in various directions. "I feel like I'm not really _needed_ and this whole thing is absolutely ridiculous!"

"I know you don't want to do it," she said sympathetically, really meaning it this time. She reached up and smoothed his brow. "But you know how insistent the Ministry of Magic has always been. They want you there when they accept the new Minister. Everyone will feel safer and like the Minister better if you go."

"Yes, but of all the days they chose to do the ceremony, it's on our second anniversary," he growled with frustration, taking her hand in his and pressing it against his cheek. His emerald eyes hesitantly looked up into her brown eyes. "I really am sorry, Ginny."

"I know," she smiled desolately, staring at the blanket that pooled around them. She could already see herself a week from now, lying alone in bed. The spot beside her would be empty, and there would only be the darkness. "I just wish…" She quickly shook her head and detached her hand from his. "No, you have to go. I'll be fine, I promise."

He regarded her closely. "All right…but I have something to show you."

"Me?" she blinked in bewilderment as he reached into the pocket of his robes, which lay on a chair next to he bed. She gasped at the sight of the small, blue, velvet box that he produced in his hand. He held it up to her, and her heart pounded so hard against her chest, it was a wonder that she hadn't fainted. Trembling slightly, she looked up into his eyes. They were watching her carefully and tenderly.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

Slowly, he opened the box. In the center was a thin and simple gold band with a red ruby in the center. She looked up at him, confused for a moment. That couldn't be right… She already had a ring just like this on her pinky.

And then it hit her.

Her eyes widened and she pressed her hands against her mouth, trying to hold back another gasp. She mustn't cry…she mustn't cry.

"I want you to show you how much you have done for me. How much you, and the two precious years you've spent by my side mean to me. Will _always_ mean to me."

"Oh Harry…" she choked.

Quietly, he pulled the ring from its holder and put it into her hands. The metal felt so warm against her open palm, and her fingers closed over it momentarily. This was such a small object…but it meant so much. Her glistening eyes sought his once more. Surely…he felt it too. Slowly, she slipped the ring onto his pinky and it fit perfectly. They clasped hands, and their matching rings winked against one another in the light. Tears gleamed in her brown eyes. He smiled and pressed her head against his chest.

He remembered. After so long…he still remembered that small legend she had told him. He had been listening.

"Did you know?" Harry whispered gently to her. "That red string attached to my pinky…? It's connected to you, Ginny."

* * *

_"Oh, Ginny, Harry, you two were amazing!" Lain cried as she threw her arms over the two Quidditch players' shoulders, not giving a single thought about how sweaty they were. The two of them, still dressed in their bright scarlet Quidditch robes, laughed as they wrapped their arms around the blonde girl and accepted her. Her friend, his love._

"_It was only practice," Harry pointed out modestly, but he couldn't wipe the wide grin from his face._

"_It doesn't matter!" she cried earnestly, her usually pale face flushed a rosy red. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and admiration. "You two flew so fantastically! You caught the Snitch at least a dozen times," she said to Harry before she turned to Ginny. "And you scored so many times, I completely lost count! No one will ever beat you two!"_

"_Really, it was nothing," laughed Ginny, patting Lain's cheek fondly. The smile on Lain's face was infectious. _

"_No, really, you two should seriously consider becoming professional players! I know I'm not very good at judging these things since I'm terrible at flying," she blushed embarrassingly, "but I know you two would be great at it! Anything you two want to do, you can achieve! I know it!"_

"_Thank you Lain," Ginny said, hugging her friend tightly once more as her heart swelled. She knew that Lain meant every word she said._

"_Why don't you give flying a try?" Harry suggested eagerly. His green eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to fly with his girlfriend by his side. "I'm sure you're really not that bad. With a bit of practice…"_

"_Oh no!" Lain quickly rejected the idea, furiously shaking her head. "I'm no good at flying."_

"_You never know," Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows at her. _

"_No," she insisted._

"_Oh come on!" Harry and Ginny both protested together. Lain broke into a wide and beautiful smile._

"_Harry, Ginny, you two will fly too high for me to ever reach."_

* * *

Naru-chan: I hoped you liked it. I worked really hard on it, I swear! That was, by the way, flashes of memories over three years. I wasn't going to take too much time on all the events though. Too little time for that. But I added all the Lain memories because I wanted to show that she didn't just leave them. 

I received a lot of complaints about how Harry seemed to get over Ginny way too quickly, but it's not true and wanted to show that. He was alone and needed someone, and Lain was there for him. Eventually he really did grow to love her. I hope that made a few things clearer. I always added more detail with Lain's character more developed. She knows that she might not be the most perfect person for Harry, but she loves him.

And...I'm sorry, but I must say that I love Dean! At least this Dean. Don't you?

Oh - one more thing. I'm having a bit of difficulty with Harry and Ginny's future jobs. I don't want them to be Aurors...or Quidditch players... I hate asking...but my beta and I are absolutely stuck... Suggestions please?

Okay...anyway, reviews are always nice...might stir my brain faster. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Not So Difficult

Faded From the Winter

By: Lady Lithe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Naru-chan: Hello, everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Not So Difficult

_I thought that the world had lost its sway,  
It's so hard sometimes,  
Then I fell in love with you.  
Then came you  
And you took that away  
It's not so difficult,  
The world is not so difficult.  
You take away the old,  
Show me the new,  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you.  
-Blue October, __Calling You_

Harry opened his mouth wide as he yawned. Blinking away the tears that stung his eyes, he rubbed his cheeks. It was then that he wondered why his cheeks felt so freezing cold. Struggling to lift the veil of sleep, he stretched out his arms. Then he frowned… Where was she? He could still feel her lingering warmth beside him. Slightly alarmed, he forced open his emerald eyes. It took a few moments for his vision to clear, but the blurry outline of red hair assuaged him.

Usually, someone would find the thought of one's love leaving the bed in the middle of the night odd, but it did not bother Harry to the least. He had been together with this woman for nearly three and a half years — and had known her much longer before that. He knew her almost as well as she knew herself, and it was the same for her. So really, waking up a three A.M. and finding her by their window did not strike him as strange. There was going to be an explanation, and a good one at that, he knew.

He lifted his black glasses to his eyes. Her outline sharpened instantly, and he simply lay there, watching her. Her long, silky tresses shimmered under the moonlight, covering her green fleece shirt and white shorts. Her white hands were pressed against the bottom of the window, which she had pushed open. The white curtains billowed around her thin form.

"What are you doing?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow. She turned around, her brown eyes twinkling when she realized that he had awakened. Others might have felt guilty for waking up their lover, but not she. Her lips curled upward, almost mysteriously.

"You're awake," she spoke, little more than a tender whisper. She gestured him over. "Come here."

"What is it?" he asked a bit sleepily, but obliged by rising from the bed, bringing the covers with him.

She giggled lightly as she turned back toward the window. A cold breeze blew her red hair back as he wrapped his arms and the blanket around her small frame. Her subtle flowery scent washed over him, and he relaxed against her. It soothed away all his troubles without trying. It wasn't strong, but almost delicate, slowly drawing him closer and closer.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" he asked, looking out into the dark blue night. The moon outshined all the small stars.

"Breathe…" she whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe of her own. He did as she asked obediently. The cold, almost bitterly cold, air filled his lungs. When he exhaled, she spoke again. "Did you feel it?"

"Feel it…?"

She opened her eyes once more and stared out at the night, another smile on her face.

"It's going to snow."

One might have incredulously questioned this. Just the day before, the sun had been beating down on the ground as hard as it had all of November. It was halfway into December and people were expecting a white-less winter. Indeed, the weatherman had announced several hours earlier to not expect snow despite the drop in temperature.

But Harry…Harry did not question. He knew that she was amazing in certain ways that he might never understand. It didn't stop him from trying, though. And it didn't stop him from wanting her. In a strange way, it made him want her even more.

"I had been hoping for a white Christmas again," was all he said.

She snuggled deep inside his arms, squirming a bit in her impatience. She could feel it in her blood. Her heart wouldn't stop beating excitedly against her chest. Soon…soon she and snow would be reunited again. She had always loved the snow and winter…

"Look!" she whispered breathlessly.

And he did look. What he saw took his breath away too.

Snow…small white specs dancing in the night against the curtain of stars and the moon. It was so beautiful. The shivers that raced down his arms weren't from the cold. They were from the snow. He smiled uncontrollably and held her closer.

"You're amazing, Ginny!" Harry laughed, hugging the girl he loved. "You're amazing!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Hermione laughed, pressing her hands against her mouth. "Tell the one about that time you took her to watch a movie!"

In the boisterous Leaky Cauldron, full of noisy and cheerful people, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat seated at a table, drinks and mostly eaten food scattered about. Everyone was celebrating the first snow of the season, which had not ceased falling since the night before.

"Oh no!" Ginny cried out in mortification before shaking her cup of Firewhiskey at the older brunette. Her usually pale cheeks were flushed a deep, rosy red. Then she turned to the raven-haired man beside her with a glare deadly enough to kill. "Don't you dare, Potter."

"Ah, but how can I resist telling stories about my cute, adorable Ginny?" Harry laughed, stroking her cheek, which she swatted away. "You were _soooooo_ funny when you pointed and screamed at the moving pictures!"

"You drunk old bat," she said affectionately. "Your cheeks are as red as Ron's hair."

"Hey!" Ron cried out indignantly, flattening his fringe. "My hair's not _that_ red."

"Does that mean I'm finally a Weasley?" Harry pressed his lips against Ginny's ginger hair.

"Silly," she smiled crookedly. "You always have been."

"Enough of this mush, will you?" Ron demanded, taking a generous swig of his drink. "I feel like I must brush my teeth!"

"Oh be quiet," Ginny huffed, throwing her hair out of her face as she glared at her older brother. "Harry and I never complain when you and Hermione are getting all cheesy!"

Ron promptly chocked on his drink.

"Oh really," Hermione sighed, thumping her fiancé on the back.

"W-We do _not _get cheesy!" Ron sputtered, spraying the remainder of his drink onto Harry.

"Now look what you've done!" Ginny groaned as she leaned over to wipe it away from Harry's face. "Harry's not the wicked witch of the west, Ronald. He's not going to melt if you spit on him!"

"Trying to kill your best friend like that! Honestly!" Hermione shook her head in disappointment. She hiccupped loudly.

"Now you're taking their side?" cried Ron, grabbing his head with both of his hands.

"I just…want everyone…to get along," sniffed Hermione, huge tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"Oh no…" Ron uttered, staring at his wife-to-be with eyes as wide as saucers.

Harry and Ginny shared at look as they tried to hold back their laughter. Hermione was drunk.

"I try and I try and I _try_!" their brunette friend wailed, slamming her fists against Ron's poor chest. "You just have to ruin everything, don't you?"

"Baby," Ron attempted to assuage her.

"No! This is all your fault!"

"Snookums!" Ron shot a pleading look at his best friend and sister as Hermione threw herself into his arms, bawling. He was desperate enough to use that name! He would do anything. Hermione, when drunk, was almost as uncontrollable as Fred and George at their worst.

Ginny gave Harry a look before they burst out laughing, clutching their sides with mirth.

"Evil…" Ron muttered before Hermione's fist met his cheek.

It was much later when Ron and Harry stepped outside to get some fresh air while Ginny and Hermione were in the loo. They had all taken a sobering potion (Harry had held Hermione while Ron poured it down Hermione's throat), and Hermione had been terribly appalled by her behavior, but they all laughed it off in the end.

The soft white snow fell quietly on Ron and Harry as they shoved their red hands into their pockets and waited. The door opened, and the merry noise poured out from within before the door shut, closing out the sound once more. Ron let out a long breath, which came out in a stream of white.

"So…how are you two?"

Harry froze for a moment as his mind reeled back in time. It was the day of Ginny's eighteenth birthday party. Hermione had taken her out shopping so that the family could decorate the Burrow before she came… He and Ginny had not been together for very long. It had been about a month, if he remembered correctly, since that day…

_Harry and Ron worked quietly, hanging decorations up on the wall. The silence, which was usually comfortable between the two of them, seemed strained. Finally, after an hour of working in quiet, Ron spoke, but it only made Harry wince._

_"So…you and Ginny, huh?" was all that the redhead said._

_Harry cleared his suddenly dry throat._

_"Yeah…me and Ginny…" Carefully, he stole a glance at his redheaded best friend. He had been Harry's very first friend and he meant more than he could say — even more than Hermione. But now… "Look…Ron, I'm sorry… I know you and Hermione have been really worried about me lately…and this all seems so sudden, I'm sure you're shocked. But right now, I don't need your approval. I can't do anything about it and I don't know what I can do. All I know is that without her I…I don't know what I would have done."_

_He stared helplessly at his hands. _

_"Ginny has always had the gift of healing others. But I don't know if you're the best thing for her," Ron said quietly._

_"I know that, Ron! I know it better than anyone else. Dean might have been the best thing that ever happened to her. But I need her, Ron. I need her more than anything else."_

_"Do you love her…?"_

_Harry ran a hand through his untidy black hair. "Ron, please give me some more credit than that, would you? I love her. Of course I love her! She gave up so much for me… She really did love Dean. I know that and I won't deny it. They were going to do so much together…go so far… I wouldn't be surprised if Dean had planned to propose to her! But she gave all of that up. She gave up a nice, peaceful life for my sake. I wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't saved me."_

_"You don't love her because of that do you?"_

_Harry's eyes fell to the ground. "I can deny that all I want, but to some extent, I would be lying. I'm grateful that she saved me, but just because I am indebted to her doesn't mean that I can love her just for that. Part of me has always…" He stopped. "Ron, do you remember Lavender?"_

_Ron stopped what he was doing to stare at his friend, a perplexed look on his face. "What?"_

_"Lavender Brown. Do you remember our sixth year?"_

_"Well, yeah," Ron said, blushing. "I'm not proud of what I did, but —"_

_"Back then, when you were snogging her to pieces, did you fancy her?"_

_"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I couldn't have just snogged anyone." Ron winced, as if not totally believing his own words. "But I did fancy her a bit."_

_"Pretend you loved her. But you know what? Hermione was always there in your heart. Even from the very beginning. And even if you loved Lavender _so_ much that it hurt, that love you had for Hermione could never really leave you. It could dim, it could weaken… but it could never die." Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands._

_"You don't mean…"_

_"I never told anyone before, but I…I liked Ginny so long ago, Ron." His hands covered his face. He didn't want to see his friend's expression. "Before Lain. But she didn't return the sentiment, so I… Then Lain came into the picture, and I really loved…love her too."_

_Ron was quiet for a long moment. "So no matter what, you will always love both of them? That's not fair, Harry."_

_"I know it's not fair. If Ginny doesn't want to be with me, I…" Harry trailed off hollowly. Then he continued, his voice strained, "What do you want me to say, Ron? The only reason I have left for living is Ginny! Please don't make me lose her too. I don't think I could take it." _

_"I won't do anything, Harry. Just…don't marry her."_

_"What?" Harry turned sharply to his best friend. Surely, he couldn't have heard that. But Ron's blue eyes pierced directly into Harry's green irises. _

_"Don't marry Ginny until you know for sure that she's the one that matters the most."_

_"Ron…"_

_"Swear to me, Harry. Swear you will never trap her in such a relationship."_

_"I would never do that to her."_

_"I hope so, Harry… I hope so."_

Now Harry looked over to Ron, their eyes locking.

"We're good," Harry said honestly. "We're great."

Ron said nothing for a moment as his blue eyes searched Harry's. Then he smiled slightly and nodded. "Good."

In a way, they had come to a peace that day. Ron knew that Harry's intentions were not bad and that Harry really did love Ginny so much. But it wasn't just his promise or any old, lingering feelings that kept Harry from getting on his knees and proposing to the wonderful woman he loved. No…truth be told, he still owned the ring that he had planned, so long ago, to give to Lain. He had not looked at it for three years, but he knew very well where it was. It reminded him of all that he had once dreamed of: a house, a home, a love, several children… But now, he didn't seem so sure that was what he wanted anymore.

Sure, the dream still seemed as lovely as it had three years ago, but it wasn't the same. There was still time for all of that if he really wanted it, but right now he didn't want children. He just wanted to be with Ginny without any complications.

He just wanted to be with Ginny.

Ron and Harry looked up as the restaurant door opened to reveal Hermione and Ginny. Hermione, her cheeks still flushed from embarrassment, walked over to Ron, smiling apologetically as Ron pretended to look angry. Then, as a smile played on his lips, he drew her close and kissed her.

Then Harry's eyes moved over to the approaching figure. He swallowed hard and smiled as she beamed up at him, her cheeks glowing a pretty pink. As her brown eyes locked with his green ones, he could feel the love that poured from within her.

"Hello, handsome," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. His smile widened while his fingers reached up to touch the silky strands of red that played against her skin. Red like the ring that he never took off.

He lowered his head to bury his face in her hair. Her comforting scent lingered around him, filling his senses. At times like this he was simply overwhelmed. He wanted to hold onto her for as long as he could — as long as she would let him.

"I'm sorry." He could feel the soft rustle of her tender voice against his neck. "Did you wait long?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Naru-chan: Another chapter. I thought I'd give you some good uncomplicated H/G before...er, the complications begin. Enjoy it while you can. I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but that's because...well, you'll see. Thanks so much for reading! Want to leave me a nice review to get these fingers typing? 


	12. Chapter 12: Didn't I

Faded From the Winter

By: Lady Lithe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Naru-chan: Okay...no excuses... I'm sorry, this was supposed to be longer, but I thought it's best to update what I have than nothing at all. Try to forgive me. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Didn't I

_Take time to realize,_

_That your warmth is _

_Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?_

-Colbie Caillat, Realize

Mr. Ray was very familiar with the hallways of St. Mungo's. How many times had he traversed these corridors, he wondered to himself. He had no idea… His feet naturally moved down the path that he knew only too well… He smiled vaguely at a passing Healer. He never really looked them in the eyes anymore for he would only find pity revolving in the depths of their eyes. Perhaps it was really sympathy…but he had stopped caring long ago.

His body ached whenever he came here. The hospital was always filled with people coming in with bizarre accidents and leaving them completely unscarred. Though he knew that most of the patients left unharmed, he could never forget their cries of pain and fear that echoed within these halls. He could feel the tears of the loved ones — he could taste the salt on his lips. He knew far too well.

Mr. Ray shook his head to clear himself of these thoughts. Then, taking a deep breath, he opened the door to where his daughter remained for the past three years.

His heart broke every time he saw her. She was beautiful…his baby girl. Her silver blonde hair that she had inherited from her lovely mother skimmed the chin of her pale, pastel face like a shimmering halo. Her face, her pretty face that used to be alive, flushed and gay was now serenely calm. Her eyelashes fanned out over her closed eyes… He had not been able to see those azure eyes of her for so long… Her long, thin arms rested by her side beneath the white cover. How he longed to see his daughter up and alive again, brightening every room that she entered.

He sighed once again, and proceeded to the window, opening the pale blue curtains. White snowflakes slowly trailed down from the gray sky. Some of them attached themselves to the frosted windowpane.

"Look, Lain," Mr. Ray spoke quietly. "It's snowing… You never really liked the snow, did you, sweetie? I remember when you would run home from school, crying for your mother and I."

He closed his eyes. He could still see her…his Lain, no taller than up to his waist, dressed up in her puffy baby blue coat, sobbing. Large tears rolled down her cubby, flushed cheeks, which she scrubbed furiously with her blistered hands.

_D-Daddy, d-don't leave me out there alone! I don't w-want to be out there! It's too cold. I-I l-lost my mittens and I've b-been looking through all of the snow, but it's so c-cold and there's too m-much of it! M-My hands h-hurt too…_

Mr. Ray sighed as he remembered taking her fingers in his and smiling at Lain. _Don't worry, Lain. Daddy won't leave you all by yourself in the snow. Daddy will always be here to wipe away your tears and warm your hands until you're older and you find someone else that you want to keep you warm. We won't leave you all alone until then._

Mr. Ray smiled sadly at his daughter. "I'll never leave you alone again."

He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. He prayed. Oh, how he prayed. Many times he had done so, praying to something, anything, to please bring his daughter back to him.

And then he was crashing onto the ground, blood rushing into his ears, tears rising in his eyes, his own rough voice shouting, _screaming _—

"Somebody…SOMEBODY COME! LAIN — _LAIN HAS_—!"

* * *

It was a normal day for Ginny. Nothing seemed out of place as she strolled down Diagon Alley, her arms holding the file tightly to her chest. She had an article to finish in three days on the latest game between the Holy Harpies and the Neverland Nifflers. She was about to push through the crowd when she froze. Her feet drew her forth without her consent.

Ah…so that was what it looked like.

Pressing her hands against the glass, partly because of the crowd around her, and partly because she wanted nothing more than to reach inside, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she held in. It was the brand new Thunderbolt 5000, the latest broom model with the best control, smoothest ride, fastest speed…everything.

Ginny had to remember to close her mouth to refrain from drooling.

"My, my. Well look what we have here!" a cynically amused voice whispered in her ear.

She whipped around, only to find her wrists pinned to the side. Glaring viciously, she spat, "Malfoy."

"You sound happy to see me," Draco Malfoy laughed, brushing aside his platinum blonde hair. Steely grey eyes looked her up and down as she wrenched her hands away.

"In your dreams." Her fingers inched toward her wand.

"I wouldn't," Draco shook his head, indicating his two bodyguards behind him as well as the crowd behind them. He smoothed down the front of his designer robes.

Ginny turned away, ready to leave.

"I see you're admiring the latest," Draco spoke again, nodding toward the displayed broom. "I could buy it for you. As a gift."

"I don't want anything with your bloody money ─ or rather, _anything _from you," she sneered. "You're still a prat and you always will be."

He watched her angrily, but smiled tightly. "Tell me. Was it worth it?"

"Goodbye," she said, trying to walk past him, but he only stepped in her way.

"Being in the air. Scoring goals. Do you miss it?"

"_It's none of your business_."

"You threw it all away. Your Quidditch. A rookie, with such great potential, going to go far professionally. All gone. And for what? A moping, depressing Potter, who was in love with your _best friend_." He leaned in closer, his pearly whites gleaming. "Tell me, was it worth it?"

* * *

Harry leaned against the windowpane. The warmth seeped into his fingertips from his cup. His green eyes watched the white snow slowly floating down from the vast sky. Snow…it always made him think of Ginny now and her connection and overflowing love for snow. He sometimes teased her, asking if he should be jealous or not. Chucking to himself, he lifted his cup of hot chocolate and drank. The white steam filled his senses as the rich taste of chocolate and cream licked down his throat. His eyes flickered and landed on his ring.

An indescribable feeling flowed through him. The corners of his lips tugged upward as he lifted his hand to examine the ring closer. The red ruby shimmered back at him under the light from the window. Harry was not a man of jewelry, but this was different. This ring meant so much more than just a gem or a band of gold. This was his vow to himself, to Ginny, to the world that he and Ginny were meant for one another. He could still see Ginny's face when he showed her the ring: the way her eyes lit up n wonder, the way she bit down on her trembling lower lip… It warmed his heart in a way that nothing had ever before.

Ginny was special. Whenever he was with her, everything else faded away until there was nothing else left except just the two of them. Even now he was still blown away by everything she had done for him, everything she had sacrificed. That was right…with Ginny, he was happy.

_Because you forget about Lain._

Harry's blood froze. The swirl of nausea swept through him and the next thing that registered was earsplitting smash. He jolted forward, only to jump back with a cry as his feet graced hot chocolate and sharp clay. Crumpling to the ground, he clutched his throbbing head in his hands. It couldn't be — no, not that voice. Harry pressed his clammy hands against his face.

The sound of keys jolts him back.

"Harry?"

He looks up, feeling more vulnerable than ever, his green eyes searching frantically for her. And there she was, standing at the door, her wide eyes taking him in, and then she was hurrying forward, taking his face into her hands.

"Are you hurt?"

"Ginny," he choked, the dark emotion ebbing away from him. He slipped his arms around her, drawing forth the warmth she provided. She stroked his hair gently, feeling him shake. "_Ginny."_

"Shh, everything's okay, Harry."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." She pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. "You hear me? I'm not going anywhere."

Harry smiled weakly, beginning to come back. "Right…right… I'm sorry, I ─ I don't know what came over me."

Ginny gently brushed away his hair from his damp forehead, returning his smile. "Just don't forget; I'll be here for as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. As long as you need me, I'll be right here."


End file.
